SasuSaku NaruHina-Love Can Be So Problematic
by KnightW0lf90
Summary: Both a SasuxSaku and NaruxHina. Sakura will detest any form of affection the Uchiha has to offer her because of her hurt and anger inflicted upon her when Sasuke left the Leaf. Naruto and Kakashi believe that Sakura was KIA as Naruto fled from the battle, how ever this is not so. Will Naruto finally notice Hinata, and where will Sakura's loyalties lay, with her village or Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Can Be So Problematic **

**Chapter 1**

In the Country of Rice, near the Hidden Village of Sound; Team Kakashi is engaged in a mission to take out the targeted S class criminal Uchiha Sasuke.

Upon arrival to the formally war torn land Hatake Kakashi and his subordinates Haruno Sakra plus the most famous Uzumaki Naruto question clans that loyalties now lay to themselves. The team of three enquire that Initially, Orochimaru claimed that he founded this village so that skilled ninja would find their purpose in life without being beholden to the fickle and warmongering priorities of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. When in actuality, Otogakure is not really a village, but a giant laboratory composed of various hideouts and bases scattered throughout the Land of Sound. Team Kakashi has also learned that Orochimaru is now dead by the hands of Team 7 former comrade, which puts them all on edge.

While Naruto is setting up camp for the night Kakashi and Sakura decide to set up traps around the site as well as a protective genjutsu barrier. "Alright Sakura this should be enough, besides I trust your genjutsu we should be fine." Sakura smiles at the complement of her former sensei, but frowns as she remembers her thoughts. Kakashi taking notice of this decides that he would rather know what is bothering his student than let it go. "Sakura, ever since we spoke to those clansmen you've had that look in your eyes… what is the matter?" Sakura being unsure as to how to phrase her questions and concerns decides to keep continuing towards the freshly lit fire by Naruto's doing and ignores Kakashi.

Kakashi giving off a heavy sigh stops, and grab Sakura by the shoulder and turns her towards him. "I mean it Sakura tell me what's wrong… is it the mission, are you worried about facing Sasuke?" Sakura shoots her gaze at Kakashi and what was a soft concerned face turned into a deeply heated glare darting at Kakashi,"of course I am worried about facing Sasuke but not for the reasons you or anyone else thinks!" she spat venomously. Kakashi just stared careful as what to say to an obviously angered Sakura not wanting to face a temper that rivals that of the esteemed fifth Hokage herself. "It wasn't my intension to insult you in anyway but as squadron leader I need to be sure that you are mentally able for this mission, or we could all be at risk… do you understand?" forcibly willing herself to calm down she simply states, "I am worried about Naruto… what if he loses control of the nine tails? What if we are not strong enough to take him out by ourselves? I mean for fucks sake that stupid Uchiha took out Orochimaru by himself!" As Kakashi listens and takes in Sakura's little rant, he realizes her worries and doubts are very much a real problem. "I believe in Naruto and I believe in you too. Tsunde-sama would not have chosen us for this mission if she didn't have plausible reason that we were all capable of taking Sasuke down." Sakura pulling away from Kakashi and shifting her gaze back towards Naruto who is standing over the warm fire just stays standing, frozen as she loses herself to her thoughts once more.

Kakashi watches her as he shivers from a cold gust of wind that blows through Sakura and himself. At that moment Sakura begins to walk towards the camp and utters, "Let's go it's already getting late."

As Sakura enters the camp followed by Kakashi, Naruto smiles; "Hey you two what took you so long?" Kakashi simply answers, "well we are in enemy territory… we just wanted to be sure that we could sleep soundly tonight, after all it is going to be a long day tomorrow." Sakura sitting down by the fire, just stairs silent staring into the flickering flames not really paying attention to the blonds question. Naruto nods at Kakashi's reply and accepts it as a reasonable excuse, seeing as it was more dependable than his x-sensei's other lame excuses for being rather late. "Hey Sakura!" the blond ninja shouted, "Did you want any tea I made a fresh pot?" Sakura smiled brightly at her comrade, "sure that would be nice Naruto-kun…" Smiling at the suffix she gave to the end of his name he poured her a cup and handed it to the pink-et. He loved it when she added 'kun' to his name, it made him happy and she had been doing it frequently for the past few months. He thought that maybe, just maybe he might have a chance with his childhood crush though he would never say such a childish thing to her.

Kakashi stood up from his seated position around the fire pit and exclaimed that he was going to bed and that both Naruto and Sakura should do the same. After a few more minutes of talking and eating her rations of food Sakura shifted a little before lifting her arms above her head and stretched awkwardly as she sat with her legs crossed and yawned loudly, "I think I will hit the sac as well…" Naruto stood up dumping the rest of the tea onto the fire effectively extinguishing the flames and offered his hand to Sakura, who gladly accepted the gesture. With a big smile Naruto exclaimed "Sleep well tonight… Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled back replying with a simple, "Goodnight." Before she or Naruto entered their respected tents Sakura turned her head to speak "…Naruto-kun" and closed her tent behind herself. Naruto turned his head quickly as he heard the soft voice that was barely above a whisper and smiled before enter his own tent and drifting into sleep thinking only of his pnk haired friend.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

The next morning all three ninja packed up the camp site from the night before, counted their ninja tools, and went over plan or ideas they felt would accomplish their mission. Soon after the plan for taking out Uchiha Sasuke was conceived they sent Naruto's messenger frog to the fifth Hokage letting her know of their intended plan of how they were to execute their plan while letting her know of their current position and the hideout the Uchiha was located in, as well as several others they had discovered while looking for him.

"Kakashi sensei are you sure about this? Maybe we should wait to see what Lady Tsunade has to say about this…" Sakura paused before she continued, "It could be a trap, what if there is too many of them for us to handle?" Naruto just looked at Sakura not sure as to why she suddenly had doubts. "Yes I think it would be wise to attack now. Those three ninja just left the hideout and we should sneak in before they come back." Sakura still doubtful just nods her head in reapply. Naruto standing tall assertively points to himself, "No need to worry Sakura-chan I could fight Sasuke in my sleep, believe it! I won't let that bastard hurt my friends anymore after today!" he stated brazenly.

Sakura thinking 'this is a bad idea; we could barely handle Orochimaru in a fight alone… and Sasuke defeated him easily…' Snapped out of her thoughts she noticed a darting orange blur running out of the brush and towards Sasuke's hideout. Resuming her thoughts, 'Damn it Naruto!' she screamed in her head her thoughts clearly evident on her face. "Sakura!" a familiar white hair ninja barked, "Let's go!"

As Team Kakashi entered the hideout searching every level, looking through every door they found nothing but emptiness. The only living things in this hideout were three Leaf Ninja painted white, orange, and pink or so I seamed that is before they were met with a pair of red pinwheel eyes that glowed in the dark. Their ears where met with sinister laughter from the mad man standing before them. Sakura's heart rate quickened not because the dangerous S class criminal was standing before her but because of the eerie silence that followed after the Uchiha's impulsive outburst of mirth. They all waited silently each having their own reasons, not daring to make any sudden moves. Waiting for the Uchiha to say more she gulped wishing that this was all just a bad dream and that it would go away and almost immediately he spoke. "Well this is just pathetic, I feel almost insulted that the Hokage feels you three would be enough to take me down." With Sakura's pulse still accelerating she fees her confidence starting to slip at his chilling words making shivers visible on her body, thinking 'I knew it, I knew this was a bad idea! He's gotten stronger I can't fight him!' Sakura's inner-self bites back at the comment, 'You have gotten stronger as well, or have you already forgotten the training our master has given us!? Sasuke may have killed Orochimaru, but we too were trained by a Legendary Sannin, Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage herself! Don't you forget that!' Sakura bites her lower lip drawing blood and slowly straitens her back standing stiff and unmoving, her blood boiling with anger. Sasuke's gaze narrows as he notices Sakura removing her gloves off her belt and placing them over her hands leisurely.

As Sasuke steps into the candle lit thrown room with a smirk slapped on his face, Kakashi uncovers his right eye in fear of what his former student will do next. Naruto deciding to end the silence that has seemed like an eternity, "Maybe she just thought that the great Uchiha Sasuke would feel less shame if his death came by the hands of the people he once called friends?" he said almost facetiously.

Sasuke almost laughing at Naruto's comment because the blond in fact believed he could possibly kill him. In a blink of an eye Kakashi saw Sasuke's quick step, "SKATTER!" he shouted. Naruto became rigid and stilled as his throat was met with a paper thin; trim sharp edge of Sasuke's katana. Kakashi grew wide eyes as he watched the event unfold quicker than he could move 'shit', "Naruto!" before Kakashi had anymore to add Sakura had already taken action. "HELL YEAH!" she bellowed, falling fast with one chakra infused leg aimed for the rave haired boy.

Sasuke taking notice of her bold head on attack instead of the scared frail gennin he knew concluded that it may be wise to move at the given time. He let Naruto escape from his grasp in order to sidestep her kick. Both Naruto and Sasuke jumped in contrasting directions from their current ones just before Sakura's kick left dust flying in all directions along with all different sizes of debris causing all three of the male ninja's to brace for impact. Sasuke stared baffled at the inhuman strength of his former pink haired friend thinking 'What the hell was that!?' as he gawked at the five meter creator she left behind in her wake. Anger instilled in her eyes as she carefully observed her opponent, patiently waiting for him to make the next move. She jumped backwards to regroup with her team, "Are you alright… Naruto-kun?" she spoke, as if she was angry with the poor blond but the tone was not meant for him so much as the cocky black haired ninja before them and Naruto understood this. "Thank you, I'm fine." She nodded in reply, "I won't let you hurt my friends you bastard." She stated so calmly it would scare any man in his right mind given the situation at hand, though Sasuke is not in his right mind.

"You're stronger than you were before I'll give you that, but you are a hundred years away from challenging me to a fight and expect to come out alive." Sakura tightened her fist as she stood ready to attack or defended at any time, Sasuke noted this and turned his gaze towards Naruto. "You on the other hand haven't changed at all your still walking behind me in my shadow hopelessly trying to catch up." Naruto gritted his teeth at the comment trying to keep levelheaded. Kakashi watched as Naruto clenched his hand to form fists and bow his head in anger, "Naruto rivals you in power, you're a fool if you really think your power is so great that there is no possible way that he could destroy you… Sasuke."

"Why are you even here Kakashi? To babysit the Nine Tails? You old fool, shouldn't you have retired by now?" Sasuke spoke this with a spiteful tone. Kakashi fueling his sharingan with hate, "You never did learn to respect your elders…."started to run towards the Uchiha, chidori in the old ninja's hand as naruto follows meticulously behind his sensei. Sakura simply watches the three boys dance between each other's attacks so gracefully. She so desperately wishes to help her team but she know that her presence will only get in the way and her job is initially to be a medic and secondly never get hit. She watches prudently, making sure she never loses sight of Sasuke's every move, effectively staying on edge and ready for the unexpected. Sakura rapidly turns her head away from the battle that is unfolding as she sees what appears to be a shadow clone of the Uchiha running up behind the unsuspecting white haired ninja, "KAKASHI BEHIND YOU!" she shrieked nippily trying to move the words past her lips as she is running towards him in an effort to save his life. Sakura realizing she won't get to Kakashi in enough time sends a chakra suffused kunai flying into the malicious clone, but not before Kakashi was penetrated by the very same technique he gave to Sasuke. Sakura rushed to Kakashi's side already struggling to heal him.

Kakashi halted his movements looking down only to see a gaping hole in his gut, "that hurt." He voiced weakly coughing up blood. "Kakashi Sensei!" The blond screamed. Sakura rushed to Kakashi's side already struggling to heal him. "Finally" a chilled voice said. Naruto exclaiming boldly, "You bastard, I'll kill you!" throwing a punch at Sasuke with Nine Tails chakra leaking through the once blue eyed boys skin. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's fist, twisted his arm while throwing him flat on the ground back facing towards the ceiling while placing his foot on Naruto's shoulder. "Now all that's left is you and that pink haired bitch!" Sasuke exclaimed while he slowly broke and effectively dislocated Naruto's left shoulder. "Ahhhhhh-Ughhh!" Naruto bellowed as pain griped his entire body. Sakura looked up from Kakashi's slowly declining condition only to be met with Naruto's screams of agony. Sakura having just witnessed her comrades fall one after the other started to feel a wave of tears pulling at the back of her eyes, begging to be left to flow out like rain during a monsoon. "NARUTO-KUN!" She couldn't leave Kakashi's side or he would surely die before he eyes. Naruto's withering form tried to get free of sasuke's grip and in response the Uchiha tightened his hold and twisted the blonds arm with so much force the blond thought his arm might be ripped off, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH, AAHHHHHHH!" the blond sobbed uncontrollably from the pain. Skura felt as if her heart was being ripped in two, every second worse than the last as she felt Kakashi dying and she heard Naruto's wretched cries for help. "NARUTO!" Sasuke turned to a terrified looking Sakura, "weak like always, an annoying…" Her wailing of Naruto's name stopped as she lowered her head and collected herself. 'I really can't stand that word… hey inner. What is it? Do you want to take over, I'm tired… Hahaha he's in for a world of hurt.' Slowly she lifted her head just enough for Sasuke to see what appeared to be almost a smile forming on her face. 'What in the hell? Why is she smiling?" Sasuke thought this over staring intently on the pink haired girl.

She stopped her ministrations of chakra to Kakashi stood up and walked a few steps behind her to grab the nearest pillar. Sasuke unsure of how to react watched carefully, "And just what do you plan on doing with that it goes two stories down?" he spoke still watching her as he saw the ceiling and floor begin to crack. "That's right I almost forgot… we are on the third floor which would mean that right above us is the land and sun." Sasuke thinking 'where is she going with this…' Sakura's smile vanished finally, "It's a little stuffy in here, don't you think?" and with that said she ripped the large pillar from its place and threw it towards Sasuke but not at him she was aiming for the roof. Sasuke moved, and fast trying to avoid the ceiling that was about to come down on him. Sakura grabbed Kakashi's limp body with ease and got to Naruto before he was crushed by the falling ruble. She hauled both Naruto and Kakashi above ground.

Naruto looked up at Sakura and smiled weakly, "Thanks for saving me Sakura-chan" breathing heavily she stares at Sasuke's tattered form. "Are you crazy!? You could have killed all of us by doing that you stupid annoying ittle kunoichi!" Sasuke runs towards Sakura with his katana ready to strike down anyone in his path. She stands up and runs at Sasuke with a Kunai at hand hoping to deter him from her injured friends throwing punches left and right, kicks you name it he was keeping her on her toes and she was barely keeping up. Naruto pitifully watched hoping Sakura wouldn't falter now; she was doing so well against the Uchiha he wasn't sure who would come out of this battle. Sakura left creators behind her trying so desperately to land a blow on Sasuke. If She was taken out that would be it for all of them, 'I am running low on chakra… I am not going to win this fight not this time.' "Naruto listen up!" 'but… that doesn't mean they both have to die with me!' "Take Kakashi and get back to the village!" Sasuke smirks at her comment, "he's already dead you foolish girl!" he says as his blade cuts across her mid back. "Ugh.. ahh…ah" she breathes heavily. "Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi stirs awake, "Naruto forget about me and go help your comrade… you can let go." Naruto stares as his sensei begins to drift back into sleep. "NARUTO!" she managed to look his way while fighting Sasuke. "KAKASHI WILL DIE AND IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW… so will you!" Sasuke cuts her thigh, "AaHhhhh!" she stumbles back griping her thigh as blood starts to gush out rapidly. "NOW NARUTO-KUN!", Sasuke strikes her arm shredding her skin in the proses. Naruto looking away from Sakura 'Please forgive me Sakura-chan…' "You are my comrade Kakashi sensei…" As Naruto threw Kakashi over his good shoulder Naruto started Sprinting towards the village leaving Sakura alone to handle Sasuke.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

"I would be more concerned about your own circumstances Sakura." He said as he cut her down once more. Now on her knees (not by choice) Sakura wilts beneath the towering ninja. With the defiance of her master and the will to live she final hits the naïve Uchiha with a powerful blow to his gut of what little chakra she had left sent him flying backwards about thirty meters from Sakura. "Damn… ha…haa-euhg…haa that hurt… hhaah… a lot." Sasuke managed to speak after trying to catch a lost breath. Sakura stands up and comes in for a head on attack against the Uchiha while thoughts of Kakashi and Naruto especially linger in her mind. Sasuke finds himself intrigued by the kunoichi confidence in her own skill; and attempts to strike her down while she is seemingly strikes him first and manages to anger the Uchiha further if it were even possible. "If I were you, I wouldn't be so arrogant, you Uchiha scum." she spoke barely above a whisper for him to hear. Sasuke blood is now boiling with her last comment as she continues, "Everything you do, and everywhere you run, your family name is dishonored further with every lasting breath in your body." She stated like it was a matter of fact, and she said it so calmly it was nerve-racking, and with her last statement he loses all rationality as well as his composure, "Who do you think it is you are talking too, bitch!" He cuts her down once more she is below him as he towers over her small frame. "I am Uchiha Sasuke and you will learn to show some respect you bitch, before I kill you and your sorry excuse of comrades!" as he spoke those words he cut away at her body while she sat there and took all or his rath because she had neither the strength or the will to do so. And as she was being ripped apart thinking 'Am I going to die?' no longer caring if she lives or dies, "Why would I learn to show respect to a clan that is less than said bitch?" she said viciously with a smile.

Sasuke looking down at his feet visibly shaking with anger spoke "Take it back." The calm before the storm so-to speak. Thinking to herself 'If don't I am dead, If I do I am still just as dead', "… go fuck yourself." Laughing like a mad man and with crazed eyes, "Just as hard-headed and just as imprudent I see. You really haven't learned a thing have you?" slowly, he lifted the frail girl choking her in an attempt to make her rethink her response. He loved it when they gave in, and they always did as he recalled. She replied by spiting her blood in his face. Whipping off her saliva mixed with blood he proceeded to squeeze her pretty neck tighter. "Do you really hate me that much? Do you really want to die that badly? All the while he is thinking, 'something about her has changed, and not just her looks but her attitude towards me. Is it anger, sadness no it's something else but what? What is she thinking?' unable to answer him and unable to think she starts to drift back into her thoughts, thinking 'of course I don't hate you, how could I? You were the love of my life… and no I don't want to die, not like this, not by your hand.' He lets go of her throat smiling as she hits the ground choking for air still waiting for her answer. "Will my answer really give you any closure before you kill me? Just kill me already, stop toying with me and get it over with."

Surprised by her response never once did he hear her voice hesitate or denote that she really felt something other than her conviction. 'Is that it? She's given up just like that, the look in her eyes, it's so empty… this is not the annoying Sakura that I once knew, she is supposed to beg and ask for mercy! Not fall over and ask for death, what happened to the Sakura that wa rulled by emotions, now she has none she talks as if she's never heard and emotion a day in her life! It makes me angry! But why, why should I care that she's given up I am Uchiha Sasuke!' "NO, I won't give you what you want." Silence lingering in the air he moves to pick her weak form off of the ground lifting her in his strong yet lean muscular arms, with her back against his chest and her head tucked in the nape of his neck. 'Why am I still alive?' Damn it Sasuke! What are you waiting for just KILL ME!

Sasuke listening to her outburst of anger ' She was always beautiful when she was angry, why does she want to be dead so badly.?', "Shut up; I 'm not letting you give up." Staring into her angry emerald eyes he knocks her out just like before. " … Not this time."

Team Taka comes in on the scene, Uchiha Sasuke a man who hates touch has a beautiful bruised, battered, and scrapped up woman in his arms. The three have never seen it before so they're not really surre how to feel or what to think about it.

A very tall, very thick muscled man walked up to sasuke, "Sasuke-sama are you alright?", "I'm fine Jugo." A red head cut her way in noticing that the girl in Sasuke's arms was not the only one hurt, "Are you sure Sasuke-sama? I felt how displaced your chakra was, you look wounded." Sasuke glares at Karin and say's nothing to how she pointed out a very obvious fact. A man with white blue tipped hair with violet eyes and a very large sword strolled up to the scene in an uncaring fashion and with a smile decided to bug Sasuke. "What the hell happened to our hideout, and who is that girl your holding? Purposely ignoring half of Suigetsu's question that was really more like two. "Who cares, we obviously need a new one." He states walking towards the closest hideout in the Land of Rivers. "Hey Sasuke, you didn't finish answering my question!?" Sighing heavily, "What is it?" With a smirk on the fishes face, "Who is the pretty girl in your arms?" Sasuke jumps up intending to travel fast through the trees and is followed by all three of his teammates, "Her name is Haruno Sakura, a former team mate of mine." with a turn of his heal and a burst of sudden chakra he heads east.

Karin surprised by name she just heard thinking, "The Fith Hokage's student, and by the looks of it she learned more from the legendary Sannin than just Medical Ninjutsu' With haste Karin spoke mainly to Sasuke realizing that for some reason he had no intentions on letting the girl go, "Interesting, don't you think the Hokage will miss a student like herself?" gesturing in Sakura's direction. Jugo just realizing who his master is carrying, "Did she do all of that back there?" Sasuke smirking at his subordinates comment, "Not all of it, just most of it." Suigetsu trying to rap his tiny little brain around the fact that a girl nonetheless almost kicked Sasuke's ass and the fact she herself is smaller than Karin who is about half the size of the other three boys, "That little girl did all of this? And you haven't killed her… because?" Sasuke ignores the comment thinking 'I'm still trying to figure that out actually…'

Karin cutting in so Sasuke doesn't have to, "Sui-Kun, I am sure Sasuke-sama has his reasons, but we should get somewhere safe first, oh and don't you think it would be nice to help Sasuke to carry her? She looks rather thin but she's dead weight right now and whether or not he wants to admit it in front of us or any god of his choosing… He's injured and I know that weight on his arms has got to be killing him." Sasuke praying to any god that will hear him 'listen to woman, such a good woman, she understands my pride…' Suigetsu simply nodes "Good point." The group stops on nearby branches. Jugo steps forward, "Please Sasuke-sama let me be of use to you." Sasuke hands the unconscious girl over to Jugo with relief "Let's go."

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

In the Hidden Village of the Leaf, Naruto made it back safely with Kakashi in hand as tsunade worked on him for hours trying to repair the damage inflicted by the Uchiha. While Naruto waited outside of the ICU in the lobby several nurse's had tried to convince Naruto that he should be seen, and that his arm should be treated. Naruto continuously denied any care or treatment, even refusing to eat until he saw Tsunade. He felt sick to his stomach that he left the love of his life to die in order to save himself along with Kakashi. He hasn't heard anything about how Kakashi is doing and if he dies long with Sakura He will never be able to forgive himself for his failure. 'Sakura is probably dead… and she just started to accept my feelings towards her…'

"Naruto-kun" he heard someone whisper his name. Looking up Naruto was met with seemingly empty white eyes and a gentle smile. "Oh… it's just you… I thought it was another nurse again." Not noticing naruto's left shoulder before she started searching for injuries as she stood to the right of him, "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, as she saw Naruto's ripped clothing, and torn shoulder. "Are you okay? Do you need a nurse?" she asked attentively while shocked by Naruto's normally happy cloud of enthusiasm now replaced with a gloomy tearstained face. "it doesn't hurt…" Hinata knew better and while Naruto is strong he's not as invincible as everyone thinks he is. She touched his left shoulder very gently. Naruto hissed in pain at the unexpected action of his purple haired friend. "Ouch!" Hinata's frown deepened as she heard her love in pain. 'I won't stand for it!', "Come on Naruto-kun!" dragging him by his right arm with a quickened pace to try and calm her blush as people in the lobby stared, "Oi, Hinata slow down! Hinata! OI!" he screamed as she dragged his orange hinny all the way to the nearest nurse's station.

"Excuse me nurse I don't mean to bother you but um… my friend here has been injured here you see um… and uh I think it's serious" the nurse peered around the young and recognized the young man as the one in the lobby that they have been trying to examine for hours, and quickly motioned for the nurse behind the two teens to lock the door. "Oh it's not a problem, infact you did us a favor Lady Tsunade asked us to take a look at him but we couldn't seem to get our hands on him" the young nurse smiled devilishly at Naruto. "Oi! Why did you lock the door!?" with an evil look in her eye the nurse smiled at Naruto, "You're not getting away this time!" the of the nurse's put her ninja reflexes to work and grabbed Naruto by the waist and threw him on the bed with such strength. Naruto noticing the strength started wondering before his question was answered, "Lady Sakura always did say you were a handful but man you are more of a struggle than I would have liked!" the young nurse exclaimed almost happily. "Lady Sakura!?" Naruto yelled in confusion. In Hinata something seamed to click, "Oh you must be that gennin that Sakura has been training, she talks quite fondly of you!" Hinata smiled. "I sure am! Takumi's the name and one day I'll surpass her for sure!" Naruto thinking to himself, 'great now there's another one in this damned hospital…' trying to sneak of the bed his action doesn't go unseen by the young yet very able Takumi, "Oh no you don't!" she grabbed a handful of Naruto's golden locks, "Owe! That hurts!" Takumi yells to the other nurse who is also young, "Hey maybe grab a sedative I can see this one is not going to cooperate!" Naruto struggling with one arm and two legs, "Hey let me go! Hehehe… this isn't necessary I mean it honestly Takumi-chan!" Naruto smiled innocently. "Sit still would ya already you hard-headed man!" Takumi started striping Naruto with Hinata standing right in front of them blushing a tomato red. "Hey cut it out stop taking off my clothes!" Naruto could be heard by everyone in the hospital Hinata was sure of it, "Help Hinata-chan! SHE'S MOLESTING ME! OI! Hinata…HINATA! His screams echoed the halls just before he was fast asleep while the nurse's worked on repairing the damaged limb.

Hinata decided to wait in the lobby while longer since she had been there to visit Kiba hoping she'd be allowed to visit her team mate in his recover room from surgery on his lung; he had saved Hinata from the same fate and being the nice and caring person Hinata was known to be she wanted to thank him for sacrificing himself for her. Just as she was starting to doze off in the rather uncomfortable chairs she was woken by a stern voice yelling at the nurse's to find a certain blond. Hinata stood and bowed "Good morning Hokage-sama." Tsundae notice the young Hyuga girl right away. "Good morning." Hinata fiddled with her fingers the same she always does when she is contemplating whether or not she has the courage to say or ask something. Tsunde with her fried patients blurts out a sudden question to the young girl standing before her, "Have you seen Naruto around here lately or Sakura for that matter?" Hinata immediately point in the direction of her blond haired lover, " he's in room 103 I believe but um can I-" Tsunade interrupts the girl once more, "Good thank you, follow me."

Naruto awoke to the sound of his door shutting loudly. Only to see his left arm heavily bandaged with all kinds of other smaller bandages up and down is body, he was completely nude aside from the boxers and a thin sheet that tucked around his toes and snugged him tightly. With small rays of the sun coming through the window on his left offering little light to see who abruptly walked through his door and woke him from such a peaceful sleep he hasn't had in a long time. He noticed Tsunade walk around to the foot of his bed and grab his clip board. As she stared examining the sheets of paper she never once looked up at the still dazed Naruto. "Answer honestly, on a scale from 1-10 how high is your pain level at this given moment?" the experienced nurse in front of him asked still looking at her clipboard of paper. "a six maybe." the younger blond replied. Tsunade walked over to the sink and grabbed a small clear plastic cup and filled it with water, then reached above the sink and in the cabinet in search of a strong pain killer. She walked back over to Naruto's bedside and handed him the cup of water and the pill for him to take. Naruto waited for her to say anything. "Hinata." The young girl tore her eyes away from Naruto, "y-yes Lady Hokage?" After Naruto swallowed the nasty tasting pain killer along with the water he handed it back to Tsunade who intern threw it in the trash. Walking back to the foot of naruto's bed she glared at him not once looking in Hinata's direction. "What did you want earlier?" Hinata swallowed hard from the tension in the room, "um I-I just wanted… to know if I could perhaps visit Kiba?" she asked warily, Tsunade spoke the numbers to Kiba's room calmly, "226." Hinata bowed in respect and uttered a simple "Thank you!" as she ran out the door.

Naruto kept his stair blank as he watched Tsunade's lips move, "Where is Sakura?" she firmly spoke.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

She woke as she heard footsteps, deciding not to let anyone near know that she was awake she lay still, 'where am I?' Making sure not to alter her breathing she listened carefully as she heard what sounded like keys and the door to the room she was in open. The hinges on the door screeched as it was being closed, every step the person made she could tell the floor was made of wood as she heard the creaking gradually get louder and closer from the sounds of it.

"I know you're not sleeping Sakura." She felt her heart skip at the all too familiar voice that rang in hear ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Can Be So Problematic **

**Chapter 2**

"I know you're not sleeping Sakura." She felt her heart skip at the all too familiar voice that rang in hear ears. Even though he called her bluff she was hoping that if she just lay there still that maybe he would think that he was wrong and go somewhere far away from her. She heard a soft chuckle and then felt his breath meet her ear which made her shiver. He whispers in her ear, "Sa-Ku-Ra?" the way he spoke it so sensually made her jump out of her skin and sent a shiver rolling up and down her spine. Her eyes darted open at instinct. He couldn't hold back a small smirk that made its way onto his smug face. With speed she sprung up like a daisy turning to face Sasuke as her back met the cold wall she felt a sharp pain run across her middle back with Sasuke in front of her on the side of the bed. Looking around her she realized she was cornered by the Uchiha. 'why didn't he just kill me.' She thought to herself.

Taking notice that compared to a few seconds ago when she was tucked in under thick blankets she now felt Goosebumps meet her skin from the freezing air. Sasuke stood up with his back strait and threw a plastic bag with some sort of cloth inside. "It's forty-three degrees outside and it not much warmer in here, you might want to cover up before you catch a cold." His eyes almost unnoticeably dropped slightly below her neck briefly and shot his eyes back up to look her in the eyes. She turned her head to the side ever so slightly trying to understand his sudden action. Her eyes got wide as a thought came to her. She quickly looked down at herself and gasped as she realized that Uchiha just stared and her naked form, she gasped upon this realization and pulled the sheets up quickly to shield herself from his prying eyes. Chuckling at her reaction knowing what would come next, "Why am I naked!" she screamed at him. "Because, I undressed you." He spoke those words like it was the most logical thing to do to her. "Pervert!" he heard her scream as he was walking away from her towards the door, "When you're done dressing yourself walk out of the room make a left and walk until your next right and travel down the stairs, there you will find breakfast. The bathroom is across the hall." As he shut the door behind him she yelled, "ASS HOLE!"

'he must have gone through my pack, these are my extra clothes' Sakura stood up and walked over to a stand up mirror she noticed on the back of a door different from the one the Uchiha left through. She saw part of the cut on her mid back and the deep gashes on her upper leg and forearms she had minor scrapes and bruises covering all of the body and her fist were bloody and hurt. 'I'll heal myself later I feel drained of chakra.' Growing curious about what the door behind the mirror held within it she decided to open it.

She saw things in that closet that would never leave her mind some things she wasn't even sure what they were for or how they worked, as she picked up the an oddly shaped clear yet deep purple cylinder that felt like it was made from some sort of rubber or plastic, the object in her hand she noted was about 6 inches in length and 2, maybe 3 inches in width. Sakura noticed a rod on the inside stretched between both oddly shaped ends, and as she flipped the item around to what she assumed was the base it started to shake in her hand. Surprised by the sudden strong vibrations she realized it must have been a dildo and dropped it like it was a hot iron; Sakura had heard of these things from Ino but was never really interested until now. Sakura stared at the flopping dildo not sure what she should do about it, nevertheless she felt a compelling need to put it back where she found it. "What the hell? How do I turn this thing off!?" she heard footsteps getting closer to the room and quickly shoved the object back in the closet. 'Who's room is this!?'

Sasuke knocked on the door before walking in, "What's taking you so long?" while not completely lying, "I was making sure that none of my wounds were infected." He nodded accepting her explanation and waited for her to walk over to the door, guiding her down the halls while she was unfocussed recalling all the bizarre looking items.

As she walked down the stairs she heard sounds of running water no doubt that the sound came from a sink. She squinted her eyes when she saw bright florescent lights shining in her eyes and moved directly behind Sasuke in hopes his much taller frame would shield her from the lights that made her head throb. Sakura almost bumped into Sasuke when he stopped at the bottom of the steps clearly observing something. She realized what he was waiting for when she saw a tall lanky man with white hair duck quickly as a plate or two along with the food on it was thrown across the room and shatter against the stone walls behind the unknown man. It was at that moment Sasuke simply crossed his legs slightly along with his arms folded crosswise against his chest while leaning up against he left frame of the doorway. Sakura peered around Sasuke's right shoulder waiting for something to happen, in a matter of seconds the same unknown man finally looking in the direction the flying food had come from. "Now, now Karin just wait one minute, calm down." the man's voice spoke shakily. "Calm Down!? I AM Calm!" a woman's high pitched voice yelled. A petite woman with beautiful long and thin red hair, that couldn't have been much bigger than herself walked over towards the shrinking man with a frying pan still sizzling hot, that Sakura assumed was from resent cooking the she could smell in the air. Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke as she heard him laugh or so she thought, Uchiha's never laugh "Did you finally tell her Suigetsu?" he spoke with an amused tone.

Suigetsu jumped, hanging upside down from the ceiling in an attempt to avoid the angry woman swinging the frying pan at him, but failed as his feet touched the ceiling Karin smacked the fish boy in the face! There was another person, a man Sakura hadn't noticed in the kitchen until he spoke, "Good morning Sasuke-sama, and to answer your question no he didn't, I did." Sasuke laughed as Suigetsu fell from the ceiling so ungracefully for a ninja and watched as Suigetsu rolled around on the dining room floor grabbing his face, Karin finally spoke, "I would castrate you but even I'm not so cruel as to take away your only asset!" she spoke in a hateful manor as she walked towards a part of the kitchen Sakura couldn't see because Sasuke was in the way of her view. Sakura thinking 'I'm not sure if I really wanna know but then again I am a little curious…' Sasuke moves from his position on the door frame and takes a seat across from the bulky orange haired man while she just stays standing on the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly the redhead stood in front of her. "Hi I'm Karin!" She took Sakura's hand and shook it almost violently, "Why don't you come sit down and eat I made breakfast and you sure do look like you could use the calories!" She stated happily with an unexpected smile on her face. Sakura replies with a nod and a thank you, "You can have his seat!" pointing to the white haired boy still lying on the floor. Sakura taking her seat just staring at her food not really wanting to eat it thinks, 'mood swings… or what?'

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Sasuke was almost finished with his well-proportioned meal, prepared by Karin as he just watches how Sakura neglects herself by not even moving to touch her food. Her eyes almost seem empty just like when he was battling her not all too long ago. Sasuke thinking to himself, 'it's literally been two day since she's eaten to my knowledge and on top of that who knows how long Sakura and that Idiot were looking for me. Sure they had food but not any actual meal, I know she's hungry.' Sakura beginning to feel eye's on her, she looked up from her cold food to meet onyx with her own emerald spheres. "What is it?" she said hating this morning more than any other. Sasuke raised his brow still debating if he should grace her question with an answer. "Well are you going to eat or just stare at it until it rots?" Not liking his smart ass manner, "I haven't decided yet." relaying her answer while mocking his tone. Sasuke still feeling intrigued by the _different_ Sakura before him could almost bring himself to like her new attitude towards him, _almost _he was Uchiha Sasuke after all he doesn't _like _anything. "Stop being so stubborn and eat you annoying girl." Sakura trying to bite back her tongue, 'I really, hate that word…'

In a fit of defiance towards the Uchiha's command Sakura tore her gaze away from Sasuke and pushed her plate of untouched food towards him not saying a word. As silence filled the room Karin stood up to put hers and Jugo's empty plates and glass' in the sink and proceeded to gently pick up Suigetsu and walked up the stairs. Sasuke glared at Sakura, 'No one ever go's against my orders!' Jugo looked up from his book feeling the growing tautness in the room. "I'll be in the study if you need me, Sasuke-sama." Jugo took his time going up the stairs not feeling any need to rush.

Sakura growing tired of feeling Sasuke stare at her stood up moving her chair with a slow screech. As she moved to walk away from the table Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Sit back down." He spoke as calmly as he could while interlacing his fingers bringing them up to his mouth and his elbows on the table. "Make ME!" she screamed at him anger clear as day in her voice. Sasuke stood up from the table, "Have it your way." He said while walking towards the heated kunoichi. "Get away, Don't Touch Me!" she backed away as he got closer until her back hit the wall and he towered over her small frame. He stopped for a moment as if intending to listen to her command. He surprised Sakura as he gently yet firmly grasped both of her forearms and dragged her back over to her seat placing both of his strong, big hands on her shoulders pushing her down in her seat. "Eat or you'll starve." He spoke with a harsh tone that said listen and do what I tell you or else.

'He acts as if he cares about my wellbeing.' "Stop torturing me and just kill me already. I don't want to play any of your sick games." Sasuke just kept the same annoyed yet angry face, 'Why does she want to die so badly?' "No, I am not going to give you what you want, I'm not going to kill you." Angered by how Sasuke seems to be toying with her, "Why else would you bring me here if not to kill me! You are a cold conceited bastard who has no comprehensions for any persons sensations but your own, you pity no one especially not _an Annoying Girl_! So do it end me or release me! Because I wi-" Sakura's rant was ended when she tasted food in her mouth and a fork between her teeth, Sasuke had had enough of her little outburst and took the opportunity to forcibly shove nutrition between those pretty pink lips of hers. Sakura's eyes grew wide as she swallowed the food unwilling but couldn't help feeling grateful for the cold yet great tasting food. She stared at the food practically drooling.

"What you said, while it may be true, I will not kill or torture you. But I sure as hell am not going to let you go just so that you can _try_ and assassinate me again." She just looked at Sasuke as her stomach made audible noises, proof of her hunger. "finish eating so that you finally will have enough chakra to heal your wounds. Also you'll probably be wanting to take a shower, Karin should have girl… stuff if you need anything like that or a change of clothes for sleep wear." Sakura quickly inhaled her food, "Why are you acting so… well like a-"she was cut off once more, "Like what Sakura, a human? Even when we were kids, though I was and still am a proud I try my very hardest to be somewhat civil in my own way." Sakura helped Sasuke with cleaning the dishes, and he silently enjoyed how mature she has grown, in more than one way. 'I wonder how much she really hates me?'

Sakura followed Sasuke up the stairs and into the hall, "To get to Karin's room you're going to go literally right down this hall and on your left you'll find more stairs, go up and make a left and her room is all the way down the end of the hall to your right." Sakura made a mental map in her head and nodded in response, turning on her heal to follow Sasuke's instructions. Sauke going towards the bathroom across from his bedroom turned his head to yell at Sakura, "I'll be taking a quick shower." She just put her hand up waving without turning to look at the Uchiha or speak signaling that she heard him, and with that her walked into the bathroom hoping she wouldn't try anything stupid like escape.

As Sakura was walking towards Karin's bedroom she heard small grunts and groans along with a few screams. She wondered if maybe someone was hurt and she picked up her step and knocked on her door loudly, "Hello, is everything alright in there?" as the sounds of pain continued without hearing a reply she was about to rudely walk in just to be sure no one was dying. "We're fine!" Sakura heard an fuming voice of a woman as well as a muffled voice she couldn't make out the words though she knew it was a different person. "Are you sure it sounds like someone is hurt…" Sakura listened as she heard a small chortle just before the door opened. The red headed lady opened the door with nothing but panties on her nude body. "well he's hurting but he enjoys it almost, don't worry about it." she opened the door completely and the sight almost caused Sakura to faint as she felt her cheeks heat up with shear mortification. Sakura had seen all there was to both male and female body's, she was the Leafs top medical personal after all, but she had never seen something as cruel ass this. Sakura tried not to stutter too much, just wanting to get what she needed and leave as soon as possible. "I –uh, um… you see I don't really have… w-well I don't actually have anything to take a shower with or… a-um sleep o-or-or-" Karin cut her off with a heavy sigh and pulled the pink haired girl inside her room and shut the door. Sakura looked like a deer in the headlights as she stood there frozen with wide eyes, she couldn't help but stare at the white haired man; hands tied to the headboard of the queen-sized mattress with a gag in his mouth stifling his screams and other strange noises. Sakura felt her eyes travel down to the boy's chest and then his genitals as she saw a pink jellybean shaped capsules taped on both of his very erect nipples and his quivering member, said capsules made the same vibrating noses as the object Sakura held in her hand earlier that morning.

'What is he… why is she… oh my, and is that lube on the table next to the bed? Is this sex, they're having sex! She said she wanted to cut off his balls earlier this morning and now she's having sex with him!?' Sakura was broke out of her train of thought as Karin tried to hand something to her, "Here is two sets of pajamas, tooth brush and paste, blow-dryer, brush, shampoo along with conditioner, body soap, deodorant, and tampons just in case you need them. These were all the things I had extra so you can keep the so unless there's anything else you need scram, as you can see at the moment I'm just a little busy." Sakura nodded franticly, desperate to get out of there. "Oh and don't look to shocked honey, it's only hate sex people do it all the time!" Karin spoke with such enthusiasm. "Oh okay! Right! Thank you so much!" Sakura smiled not wanting to offend the red head, and left in hurry. Karin walked over to Suigetsu and un-gaged him, "For a kunoichi she sure was skittish don't you think Sui-kun?" finally catching his breath, "She's one of the lucky few I guess with her strength I doubt any ninja has laid a finger on her let alone a man." Karin looked almost amazed by the comment although not really surprised she did give Sasuke a run for his money in fight after all. "Interesting the little pink-et is a virgin… and I thought maybe she was just a little shy." She said with an amused voice.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Sakura ran down the halls, her face as red as a tomato she speedily made her way to the room she awoke in, opened the door to the bedroom and shut it as she leaned back against it and slid down with her eyes closed pulling her knees up to hide her face while clutching the bulk of items Karin handed to her.

Sasuke just stared at his former teammate because clearly there was something wrong with her, she didn't even have the decency to knock, and he was buck ass naked after just getting out of the shower. Not wanting to alarm her with his current state he tried to quietly walk over to the bed where he sprawled out his clothes but the creaky floor boards gave away his presence.

Sakura shot her head up and saw Sasuke naked in front her. She was shocked to see him standing there not expecting him to be in what she assumed was her room, "What in the hell is wrong with you people!?" Sasuke thinking to himself, 'whelp shit too late now, maybe this isn't a bad thing she might hate me less now that she's seen me naked after all I am an Uchiha. No one can resist, it runs in the family. Wait a minute, us people?' he just walked over to the bed grabbing his sweat pants and boxer-briefs pulling them on leaving them dangerously low on his hips, "What do you mean what happened?" he tried to get his question completely out before she huffed in anger and slammed the door muttering all kinds of curse words as she stomped across the hall before he heard yet another slam of what Sasuke assumed was the bathroom door.

Not even bothering to look for a clean shirt he walked out into the hall and over to the bathroom when heard a frustrated scream that almost sounded painful. As he knocked on the bathroom door, "Sakura are you alright in there?" he was meet with a hiss of pain, "I'm fine!" she shouted sounding irritated. 'this is why I find women annoying they're either tot stubborn or headstrong, that or they are way too needy.' Sasuke sighed, "You've been in there for over an hour and the shower stopped running 15 minutes after you got in there, so what's wrong?" Sakura getting irritated while in pain, 'why doesn't he just leave me alone!' "I said I'm fine Sasuke, now go away!" suddenly the door to the bathroom swung open unexcitingly, making Sakura jump and immediately stopped her failing attempts to treat her own back, to quickly cover her chest. "GET OUT! I'm Naked!" she screamed so loud he was momentarily dazed as his eardrums felt ruptured. "Are you deaf, out, Out, OUT!" She screamed once more. Covering his ears for some form of protection against the pink haired ban chi, "I might be if you keep wailing in my ears."

As she moved to shove him back out the door, Sasuke gripped her wrist and saw the nasty wound on her lower back in the mirror behind her, stunned by how deep it in fact actually was also saw her unsuccessful efforts of patching it up herself the proof being the bloody paper towels and bandages on the floors. He turned Sakura around making her face the mirror. She gasped as he pushed her down making her bend over the counter as he held her in that position trying to get a better look at her mid back. Sasuke let his free hand glide over her wound barley touching it, yet the little action caused her to cringe and jeer in pain. "That hurts." She whispered as she looked into the mirror before her trying to catch a glimpse of Sasuke's face wanting to see his reaction. He stared into her pleading eyes that reflected in the mirror, "Stay still" she looked over to the side as he opened a drawer beside the sink and took out gauze, peroxide, and some medical pads. Sakura winced and griped the sink for dear life as Sasuke poured the peroxide on the deep cut that covered almost all of her mid back. He dabbed it with a wet rag and covered the wound with some kind of swabs or pads. Sakura shivered as his warm breath met the back of her exposed neck and slowly reached around her abdomen with the role of gauze and rolled it covering her stomach and back three times.

Sakura carefully started to bend down to grab her night shirt but Sasuke got to it before she could bend even halfway over. "Lift your hands above your head." He spoke with a voice that sounded as if he felt concerned, and she complied willingly. He put her arms and head through the shirt easily, and started picking up the mess she made while trying to heal her back and other limbs, "Does it hurt?" not wanting to warm up to his sudden care for her she snickered, "you are the one that inflicted it on me, I'm not sure why you're so surprised." Sasuke finished picking everything up and whipped down the bathroom counter, hating when things weren't clean or put in their proper place. "you were trying to kill me, I had no choice." He turned off the light and waited for her to walk out closing the door behind them; she spoke, "True." while trying to close the door to _her _room. He caught the door before I t closed on him. "This is my room." He spoke almost like it was a question and walked though closing it behind him.

"Oh um-okay I just assumed that since I woke up in here this morning that it was my room." Walking back towards the door to find another room her path was blocked as Sasuke stayed standing in front of the door. "It is your room." He spoke with laughter in his voice. "But you just said tha-"she was cut off by the man staring down at her, "Let me rephrase that, This is _our _room while you are in this hideout, even though you haven't made a move to flee yet I'm a couscous man. So you sleep in here or in the dungeon." Sakura knowing now she'd be watched 24-7 knew now she couldn't have hope of an escape. "Get real for a moment Sasuke I am not sleeping with a hormonal teenage boy in the same room let alone in the same bed." Thinking, 'he can't be serious If this is his room, I know what secrets hide in his closet.' A devious smirk made its way onto the Uchiha's face, "you didn't seem to have a problem cuddling last night despite being nude." He couldn't help sounding like he enjoyed embarrassing her as he saw her turning red.

"Per-rvert!" she choked out. "If I so much as feel you breathe on me I'll pumble you into next week!" Sasuke yelled sounding amused, "How do I strike you as _hormonal_!?" Sasuke noticed her annoyed expression and raised eyebrow, 'Gee I wonder Sasuke, you only have a closet full of all kinds of sex toys!' Sasuke spoke not waiting for her answer, "Clearly you haven't seen Karin and Suigetsu when they're in one of their moods!" He spoke confused at first by her reaction to his statement; In a dramatic fashion all of Sakura's limbs went limp and her head hung low as her whole face and neck started to turn red. Suddenly it hit him as he recollected her earlier testimony, 'she came running in the room screaming about us people having something wrong with us when she saw me naked… Oh shit! She couldn't have!" Sasuke's smirk grew wider, "Wow you have heard them haven't, don't tell me you walked in on them!" Sakura shrunk into a ball holding her knees up to her chest covering her face like before. Sasuke laughed, like an actual human laugh came out of him, "Awe, don't be shy Sakura they were just having sex, it happens all the time, why do you think they get their own floor?"

Sakura bolted up from her fetal position and started for the door, "You act like it's natural for two tens to have sex all the time!" stopping her in her tracks he spoke, "Oh come-on you act like you've never had sex before!" her blush deepened if it were possible and his chuckling stopped when he realized her reaction could only mean one thing, "wait don't tell me Sakura hat you're still a virgin?" Sakura felt humiliated by the situation, "Shut up! I'm only seventeen!" Sasuke smiled at her "alright calm down I was only teasing you, go ahead and take a nap and I'll wake you up when lunch is done.

'I really hate him right now, why did it have to be me in this situation, Ino would have loved it so much more!'

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Naruto kept his stare blank as he watched Tsunade's lips move, "Where is Sakura?" she firmly spoke. Naruto griped his covers; he wanted to forget, he felt physical pain as his heart was being ripped to shreds at the memory of leaving Sakura to face Sasuke alone… "How is Kakashi sensei?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she watched Naruto's reaction before he changed the topic of her visit. "He'll live but almost didn't make it through the night, he died twice during the operation. Naruto's eyes grew wide for a moment after hearing his sensei died twice.

"What happened to Sakura, Naruto?" Tsunade asked with irritation evident in her voice. Naruto didn't speak. Tsunade spoke with anger in her voice, "Is she dead?" Tsunade grimaced at her own words. She was about to hit Naruto before she saw silent tears stream down Naruto's face. Tsunade gently grabbed Naruto's leg as sorrow overtook her at his reaction she was about to speak again before hearing a faint voice answer her last question. "I'm not sure…" Naruto spoke before breaking down in front the Hokage,

"I'll do everything I can to find her, alright Naruto but you need to stay healthy." Naruto continued to sob. "One of the nurse's will be in shortly to take off your bandages and you can rest at home. You'll be on paid leave for a month." Tsunade frowned as Naruto wept uncontrollably and walked out of his room in the hospital to attend her duties as Hokage and find her missing student.

As Hinata was leaving Kiba's room Tsunade spotted her and called her over. "Hinata I have a very important mission for you." Hinata nodded signaling for Lady Tsunade to continue. "Naruto's physical state as of right now is perfectly fine, however I am worried about the damage it's done to his psyche…" Hinata worried about her beloved friend questions, "Is he alright, he seemed different last night, what happened?" Tsunade shook her head in frustration, "I'm not sure entirely, Kakashi is currently recovering from surgery, I can barely get a sentence out of Naruto, and Sakura is MIA." Hinata's gental eyes grew sad, "oh dear…" she spoke with sympathy. "that's why I need your help!" Tsunade stated assertively, "I need you to move in with Naruto and make sure he's taking care of himself properly, he just had a breakdown and depression can be dangerous for a person like Naruto." Hinata could almost cry, she knew Naruto loved Sakura and would never want to come in between them, but she couldn't say no when her friend and childhood crush needed help.

With a slight blush,"I accept the mission, how long is it?" Tsunade crossed her arms, "it starts now. Pack your things and move in by tonight." Hinata stuttered, "N-now!? But wh-what about my father, he's on a mission, what if he doesn't-" Tsunade spoke in her very business-like tone, "I will send a massage your father along with the circumstances of the mission, this is not his mission Hinata your father can't decide if you take it or not. "Hinata was still worried about what the rest of her clan would think of her. She was next in line to take over as head of the family and she had an image to uphold. 'What would people think of me if I am living in an apartment with another man? No, this is Naruto were talking about he would never hurt me and besides he is in love with Sakura… I hope she is okay.' Hinata tried to reason with herself and bowed towards Tsunade, "I accept the mission." Hinata spoke without hesitation and with great determination. "Go pack the things you think you will need and I will right up an official mission, come by my office to pick up a mission scroll." Hinata nodded heading over to the Hyuga Clan Compound.

She moved all of her things into box's and by the time she was done it was in the late evening around dinner time. Hinata sprinted across roof tops trying to get to the Hokage tower as soon as possible. The streets were always busy around this time of night and were crowded, making it hard to walk through. When Hinata finally reached the tower she walked up the winding steps and gently knocked on the Hokage's office door. "Come in." an irritated voice sounded, and Hinata did as told. "Good-evening Lady Hokage." Hinata bowed. "Oh good evening, I was wondering when you'd come by to get this." Tsunade held out a scroll in her hand and Hinata moved to grab it. "Give this to Naruto if he tries to complain about his situation you have my permission to hit him upside the head."Hinata gulped, "I-I'm sure that Naruto-kun won't give me much trouble." She laughed nervously.

Hinata walked over towards Naruto's apartment but hesitated as she was about to knock. 'I hope Naruto-kun doesn't mind my presence, I don't want to be a burden…' she knocked softly and waited as no one came to the door and knocked again. 'maybe he's not home right now she motioned to knock again and at that moment her fist met such soft skin yet it was hard as a rock from the toned muscle of his naked chest. Hinata turned bright red as she looked up meeting deep blue eyes as clear as the ocean water. She stopped staring and bowed her head almost pleadingly, "I'm so sorry! Ple-please f-for-forgive me Naruto-kun!" she managed not to faint from touching Naruto flawless, and beautiful tan body. Naruto looked at Hinata oddly, 'why is she always stuttering when she sees me.'

"It's no big deal, what are you doing in this part of town at this time of night?" She was relaxed once she realized he was not offended by her awkwardness. Hinata recalled how she once did the same thing to Neji but it was far more embarrassing considering that all of her clans elders were standing right behnd her when she did so, and Neji was in his briefs only seemingly expecting someone else that night as she remembered hearing him say Tenten. He was bright red and slamed the door in Hinata's face, he didn't talk to her for a whole two weeks. "Oi? Hinata-sama?" She snapped out of her daydreaming as she remembered where she was at the moment, "Excuse me, I'm sorry!" she shoved the mission scroll in front of Naruto still not looking at him afraid her blush would only deepen if she continued to stare at Naruto's beautifully carved, lean muscles of his arms and chest, she didn't dare look at his core, fearful that she would faint.

Naruto grabbed the scroll and opened it not really wanting to read all the little details he paused as he read that Hinata was to live with him until further assessment. Naruto scoffed,"Is Granny Tsunade really that cautious, It's not like I have lived on my own for 18 years or anything." Rolling up the scroll not bothering to read the rest he handed it back to Hinata. She looked up at Naruto with sad eyes, 'I forget that he has lived by himself all his life… it must get lonesome.' He spoke once more, "Do I get a choice in this or is it absolute?" Hinata frowned she didn't want to intrude but she also didn't want to leave him alone, Naruto is a strong person but everyone needs help once in a while. "That or she wants me to take you back to the hospital." Hinata spoke with concern apparent in her voice. "I saw Lee training on the steps leading up to the stone face's. Why don't you go ask him to help you move your things, just tell him I said I'm calling in that favor he owes me. I'm going to clean up my apartment while you're doing that." Hinata nodded and bowed muttering a thank you as she rushed to find lee.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

She waited until he came to the bottom of the great steps. Lee had his back arched with is legs hanging over his head while in an upright standing scorpion position as he carefully walked down the steps one hand at a time. As he reached the bottom he exclaimed, "Yeah I have done it Guy sensei! 4,052 steps woohooo!" Hinata smiled at Lee as she waited patiently for the bot in the green sweat suit to calm down. "Well good evening Hinata-sama, you are looking more radiant and youthful then ever!" Hinata blushed and uttered a thank you barely above a whisper. "Naruto-kun asked me to tell you that he would like you to do a favor for him." Lee's smile widened, "finally I get to repay Naruto for helping me out with my training! What does he need me to do, anything and I will try my hardest!" Hinata smiled "He would like for you to help me move… some box's 'my things' to his apartment." She spoke warily "Right away lets go, and with the power of youth invested in me, I will move it ten times as fast as he could!" She laughed lightly as Lee ran off not knowing where to go, he stopped and looked back, "Where are the box's again?" she gestured for him to follow her and he did.

She had moved the box's just outside of the Hyuga Compound she carried three smaller box's while Lee insisted on carrying her backpack as well balancing four larger box's, two in each hand with one on top of the other. Hinata was glad that Lee didn't ask her or Naruto any questions when they were invited inside the small apartment. Lee left as soon as Naruto said his thanks.

Hinata was shocked when she looked throughout Naruto's apartment; It was not what she was expecting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Can Be So Problematic**

**Chapter 3**

Hinata was shocked when she looked throughout Naruto's apartment; It was not what she was expecting. She was simply amassed; Naruto's typically ramen covered floors were practically sparkling. He actually cleaned; she could see the beautiful cider wood floors and she noticed a coffee table in front his burgundy couch. The kitchen tile was still wet because Naruto had just finished moping the floors and cleaning the dishes. All of his wood furniture had been dusted and the laundry that was usually scattered throughout the house was picked up and put away someplace.

Naruto was exhausted but still found it in himself to finish cleaning. "I'll be right back I just have to take the garbage out." Hinata looked over to Naruto as he walked out the door holding three black trash bags that were filled to the brim. Hinata quickly followed Naruto out the door without his knowing. 'I should hurry and move my things inside; he must be worn-out.' As Naruto walked back up the steps to his apartment he saw Hinata struggling to push one of the larger box's though the door of his apartment he smiled trying not to laugh when she got the box wedged almost half way inside the door and decided to run at it with one of her shoulders, pushing as hard as she could.

Hinata gasped as she felt Naruto's hands touch hers and pressed his tight warm core against her back. She was stuck helplessly between the box and Naruto's sexiness as she felt her face slowly begin to heat up, when suddenly she fell forward with the box as it managed to finally squeeze past the door. Naruto caught her with steady and placid hands while moving one hand to grasp her forearm making sure to stand her up strait so she didn't fall over.

Naruto chuckled, "Sorry about that; this door is smaller in width compared to most, it's why I don't have much furniture, and what I do have is small. Forgive me." Naruto moved her to the side a little so he could get past her and grab the box. Picking up the heavy box made his arms flex and his back straiten, Hinata closed her eyes trying to calm herself, she was almost sure her blush was crimson by now. Naruto looked back at her as he started to walk towards the living room where Hinata had placed all of the other box's, "You should have waited for me I wouldn't have made you carry these heavy things in here." Hinata shook her head and hands, as the blushing girl stuttered, "Oh n-no, you-you've already done s-so m-much! Re-really… thank you!" Naruto looked at Hinata, carefully trying to examine the red faced girl in front of him, "Hey Hinata, are you feeling alright?" Naruto questioned her determined to get to the bottom of this. "Oh uh-no I-I'm fine really!" she sputtered, 'why do I always have to be so readable!?' Naruto not believing the girl stepped closer to Hinata until he was right in front of her, "Your face is completely red and your brow is sweating, are you sure you're not sick?" Hinata took one step backward as Naruto leaned towards her, 'I'm supposed to be taking care of you!' Naruto leaned towards her, and she closed her eyes, "No! Really! I f-feel just fine! She spoke in a hurry. Hinata's eyes darted open when she felt his hand touch her forehead and his warm breath on her face making her flush an even deeper shade of red if it were possible. Naruto may not be the smartest ninja in all of Konoha but he wasn't as stupid as people made him out to be, "Well I'm no doctor but I don't think you have a fever so what's wrong?" her heart was going a hundred miles an hour as she thought she might explode if he came any closer.

Finally not being able to stand the close proximity Hinata tried to speak, but her voice was caught in her throat, "Um… N-Na-Naru-n-Naruto? I-I Uh… could… you-um.." Naruto looked at the mumbling girl with concern and picked her up causing her to nearly faint upon contact with his bare chest. He laid her on the couch quickly, thinking that something was wrong, "Hinata-sama!? Are you alright what's the matter!?" She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her head and quickly stammered out, "could you please put on a shirt!" she squinted her eyes harshly forgetting how to use her lungs momentarily.

Naruto started to blush at how he over reacted and how he forgot to wear a shirt, he laughed from being embarrassed and stood up, "Oh sorry about that, I guess I'm not use to having a girl at my house ya know?" He made his way over to his bedroom and came out with a low neck tank top that was mostly black outlined with orange. Hinata felt relieved, she felt shame when she couldn't pry her eyes away from the man she loved, she never knew just how strong and dependable Naruto really was until tonight. 'Even though it was embarrassing he was only trying to help', Hinata smiled at the thought.

Rubbing the back of his head not really sure of how to make this situation any less awkward then it currently was, "So um… have you eaten dinner at all?" Hinata sat up and looked at Naruto shaking her head no. "Well I haven't gone shopping so all I have is instant cup ramen." Hinata didn't mind ramen she actually enjoyed it, though not as religiously as Naruto. He walked over to the kitchen and opened up a cabinet where he normally kept his stash of ramen. There was only one cup left and Hinata noticed this and frowned. "Have you eaten anything tonight Naruto-kun?" Naruto took the cup out of the cabinet, "I'm not really all that hungry." Hinata knew these were one of the signs of depression; she walked over to Naruto and placed her hand on his stopping him from opening the cup. "Why don't we go down to Ichiraku Ramen? It's my treat." she spoke kindly and with soft eyes, hoping he would accept. Naruto smiled at her and although he didn't feel like eating, he also didn't want to worry her; besides everyone knew he loved Ichiraku and they would definitely think something was wrong with him. "That sounds good," Forcing himself to lie.

As they walked to Ichiraku's Naruto came to a stop and stood motionless with his hands in his pocket looking up towards Sakura's balcony. Her light was on and he saw two shadowy figures holding each other while he heard sobs coming from the room. He felt like crawling under a rock and started to feel guilt consume him again. Hinata halted, looking back to see Naruto stopped a few feet away she saw tears fall from his eyes as he looked down at his feet. Hinata realized why when she looked up saw what had gotten Naruto worked up again. 'He must blame himself, poor Naruto-kun he loved her so much. I don't know how I would react If I thought Naruto could be dead.' She walked over to Naruto almost crying for him as she felt tears in her eyes; she hugged him tightly wrapping her arms around his limp ones that were still in his pockets, she resting her hands in the middle of his back. He picked up his head slightly as his eyes grew wide and the river of tears stopped once she spoke a mere whisper in his ear, "I'm here for you." Slowly Naruto took his hand out of his pockets and enclosed his arms around Hinata hugging her back tightly.

Hinata pulled away slightly to put one of her hands on Naruto's cheek and used her thumb to wipe away his tears. Naruto just stared at her looking into her eyes searching for any sign of her actions betraying her words, 'No one has ever… she actually cares. I think this is the first time any person has cared about… me… like this…' Naruto was still shocked yet he felt happy and warm on the inside. He pulled Hinata in closer again giving her the biggest bear hug he could muster up. Hinata was also surprised she hadn't expected him, Naruto of all people to hug her so affectionately. He looked at her with a soft smile, "Thank you." She blushed a little and started playing with her fingers not sure of how to respond. Naruto's smile grew and he took her hand and interlocked their fingers as the blond started pulling her towards Ichiraku. She walked faster trying to keep up with Naruto as they both walked hand in hand in hand.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Naruto had only eaten one bowl of Ramen before he asked for the bill. Hinata hadn't finished hers but she was full and was waiting for Naruto, "Naruto-kun I was going to pay for that…" Naruto smiled at her, "No way! Now what kind of man would I be if I let my date pay for our meals?" Naruto paid the old man what he owed before Hinata had a chance to say much of anything else.

'Date… Naruto just called this a date, he called me his date!?' Hinata blushed heavily when Naruto grabbed her hand again. They both walked together to Naruto's apartment and arrived in one peace with a slight chill from the winter winds.

Naruto opened his door holding it open so that Hinata could enter first. As he shut the door he locked it behind them and turned on the hall light. Hinata neatly put her shoes next to the door while Naruto just kicked his off not really caring where they were as long as they weren't on his feet. He walked over to the kitchen, turned on the lights and threw his keys in a bowl on the counter. Hinata plopped down on the couch it was already half past nine and it had been a long day.

Naruto was also drowsy from a long day full of stress. He walked over to the closet in front of the bathroom door. He grabbed a tatami mat along with a pillow and some heavy winter sheets. Naruto walked into a small room next to his and laid it all out for Hinata's use. As he walked back out in the living room Hinata Had already fallen asleep on the small couch, Naruto picked her up with his strong arms bridal style and laid her down to sleep as he tucked her in for the night before he laid down to rest on his own bed.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

'I really hate him right now, why did it have to be me in this situation, Ino would have loved it so much more!' Sakura's thoughts took a turn as the thought of Ino made her think of everyone else she left behind in the village, 'I hope everyone is okay… I wonder if they'll come looking for me then again both Naruto and Kakashi were injured badly, sensei especially… That's a stupid thought the only person that's going to get me out of this is myself! After all everyone assumes that they're stronger than me, they probably think I'm dead. Even I still don't know why Sasuke spared me…' On that note Sakura laid down, her body felt worn and she needed rest, she gave into the temptation of sleep without second thoughts.

Sasuke had finished preparing lunch for both him and Sakura. He walked up to his bedroom and opened the door to find Sakura fast asleep. Sasuke walked over to his bed where she lay and spoke her name rather loudly, though she didn't even stir. Sasuke spoke her name again and shook her slightly but she still had no intention of waking up, 'is she seriously a ninja?' he noticed how soft her face looked as she slept peacefully, she breathed slowly and Sasuke watched as her chest fell down and rose in a pattern. She looked like an angel. Sasuke new she needed rest after using her chakra to heal most of her wounds, and he had decided to let her sleep.

Sasuke walked back down the steps only to see Jugo in the kitchen in search of food. "I made two plates of food you can have one." Jugo looked to the side as he heard Sasuke speak, "Good afternoon Sasuke-sama." Sasuke grabbed the plate with the most tomatoes on the side, Sasuke had made two plates of tomato soup, both in bread bowls and both having croutons floating in the soup. For sides he made small salads, the toppings being a bacon bits, parmesan, boiled egg, and a light dressing. He also put freshly cut tomatoes in both salads though he had a whole tomato to himself. Jugo grabbed the other plate and sat down in front of Sasuke.

Jugo said his thanks and uttered, "This soup is perfect for the weather." Sasuke looked up and nodded, "yeah." Jugo ate a few more bites before questioning Sasuke, "Who was it for?" he had his suspicions but wanted an answer anyhow. "It was for Sakura." Sasuke replied before taking another bite of his food. 'That's highly unusual for someone like Sasuke.' Jugo looked at Sasuke before getting up and grabbing both plates to put in the sink.

"Sasuke-sama, we should meet in the study I have some very important things to discuss involving our current goal." Sasuke stared very intensely with an unintended glare towards Jugo, "Did you find him?" Jugo looked at Sasuke calmly and spoke "Not yet but very soon, could you gather Suigetsu and Karin? I'll be waiting in the study." Sasuke nodded, and walked up the steps behind Jugo parting at the second floor as Jugo continued to the third.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Sasuke knocked on the door he spoke standing outside of Karin and Suigetsu's room, "You two hurry up, we need to discuss or position in Taka's goal." He left not waiting for an answer and joined Jugo as they waited for their other two members. Karin and Suigetsu showed up moments after Sasuke.

Jugo had a small bird resting on his shoulder, one of the many agents he had at his command. He doesn't like to use these innocent creatures as spies, he values their lives and care greatly for them but he also cares for Sasuke; Sasuke is his cage, Sasuke is what gives his life meaning.

"What did you find Jugo?" Sasuke was egger to find out the whereabouts of his criminal brother. Jugo nodded to his master before speaking up, "While I have not located Uchiha Itachi, I have found his partner in the Akatsuki." Sasuke narrowed his eyes 'That's just fine, he'll have to meet with that bastard sometime, we just need to keep tabs on him to find my brother.'

Karin spoke up, "Well where is he, if he's not too far from here, we could try to take him down and search his mind for answers. He would certainly have information about the Akatsuki's motives, not just Sasuke's brother. I think we should capture him, drill him for answer's, and then use him as bait to lure in Itachi, that way we can kill them both." Sasuke shook his head "No that would be too risky we shouldn't make him aware of us. Taking on my brother will be hard enough; we don't need to deal with two shinobi he is Akatsuki after all, we shouldn't underestimate him."

Karin shifted her glass's thinking about what Sasuke has just said. "Still if we could get more than just one piece of information out of him… it would be essential to finding out more about the Akatsuki leader Ma-" Sasuke cut her off, "I'm not concerned about him for the moment." Sasuke turned to face Jugo again, "Where did you say he was?"

Jugo looked at Sasuke, "The land of snow, though the creatures tell me it's spring time in those mountains… strange." Sasuke inwardly smiled, "Not Hardly, it doesn't snow in those lands anymore, not for a long time." Karin looked at the raven haired boy, "Is it the Akatsuki's doing, is that why Itachi's partner is there?" Sasuke shook his head saying no, "It's a long story, and I'm not sure what business a group like them would have in those mountains."

"Who is this guy anyway?" Suigetsu spoke directly to Jugo as all head turned to him. Sasuke had seen the man once before leaving Konoha but never caught his name, so he turned his attention to Jugo once more. "I believe his name is Hoshigaki Kisame." Suigetsu broke out into an insane laughter and all heads turned trying to see what was so funny. His laughter finally broke, "As a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Kisame is one of the most powerful shinobi ever produced within Kirigakure; in fact, he easily killed his former master, who was a member of the Seven Swordsmen strongest generation and the wielder of Samehada at the time!"

Karin stared at Suigetsu with surprise, "You know this guy?" Suigetsu only nodded his eyes getting cold as he became more serious, "Of course I know him, and every ninja in the land of water does, _the __Monster of the Hidden Mist, the Tailed Beast without a Tail._"

Sasuke wondered what he must have done to earn such titles; a tailed beast was a force not many ninja could have any hope in defeating. "For now we'll keep our distance and keep tabs on him." Jugo nodded and sent the little bird on his shoulder out the window to do his work. "Is that all Sasuke-sama?" Sasuke nodded in response, "I'll keep what you sad in mind Karin." She nodded and tugged Suigetsu out the door with her as she called back to the other two men, "It's Friday, don't forget that! Me a Sui-kun will be down stairs preparing for dinner be down at five thirty! And after that we'll watch a movie!" and with that she was gone.

Sasuke sighed, "I'll expect updates when necessary…" Jugo looked at Sasuke with stern eyes, "of course, I'll see you at dinner then." Sasuke walked out the door,"Hn."

XxxxxOxxxxxX

Sasuke made his way back to the room he now shared with Sakura. As he walked in the room she was still fast asleep. Her simply state calmed the Uchiha's nerves, he watched her as her chest would rise and fall in a steady rhythm. He sat at the edge of the bed not worried of waking the sleeping girl in the slightest. The fire lit candle in the room reflected of her porcelain skin in the most radiant and beautiful way.

He remembered how it felt to hold her bare hips in the bathroom earlier that day; her skin was so soft, Sasuke almost felt sorry for tainting her once flawless skin. He wanted to feel her under his touch again, it had felt so natural the way he hips fit perfectly into calloused yet firm hands, his hands. He couldn't explain the need, though he wasn't blind to his own feelings. Sasuke knew he wanted her, he just doesn't know how far he' willing to go to get what he wants, but If there is one thing he does know it's that he is an Uchiha, and Uchiha's always get what they want.

Sasuke turned to the clock, it read 5:17. "Sakura" he cooed he rubbed her arm gently trying to wake the sleeping beauty. "Sakura it's time to wake up now." She finally opened those beautiful emerald eyes only to be met with onyx ones. She yawned slightly not really ready to be woken up yet and decided on flipping on her side, tearing her eyes away from the black ones that stared into hers attempting to sleep for a little while longer.

Sasuke chuckled at her actions, "Sakura it's time to get up." She let out a sigh of frustration 'go awaaay!' suddenly she felt a chill run down her spine as she felt a warm breath meet her cold skin and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "Sa-Ku-Ra." She stiffened as well when she heard her name called once more in that sexy Uchiha voice, not that she'd ever admit to that.

She quickly shot up and glared at a certain Uchiha standing in front of her. If it had been Naruto she would have hit the blond upside the head, but the young Uchiha intimidated her enough for her to think twice. That and he would most likely avoid all of her attacks.

Upon seeing her scowling face the Uchiha dimly recalled how the pink haired kunoichi never did take it too kindly when she was woken. He laughed inwardly when he remembered all the times he and Kakashi sent the all too cheerful blond to the lion's den so to speak (aka: Sakura's tent). "You looked so peaceful watching you earlier I had decided not to wake you for lunch, it's almost time for dinner now." Sakura couldn't help a shiver that ran down her spine as she possessed what he just admitted too, she raised an eyebrow. 'You watched me sleep? What else does he do fantasize about me, now that would be a surprise. If only I had known three years ago that trying to kill the Uchiha would be the way into his heart. Pervert, what's wrong with these people? I bet it was that creepy snake bastard Orochimaru that turned these people into such sultry beings… That's it isn't it, that's why Sasuke killed him! I bet Orochimaru taught Sasuke more than just jutsu, I bet the Sanin gave it to him nice and hard! Shoved it right up his tight a-'

Sakura's thought were cut off thankfully when she felt her covers being ripped off her body, while a strong hand clasped around her wrist only to be pulled off and out of her nice warm bed. Sasuke started dragging the pink haired girl out of the room when he was met with futile resistance. "Hey! What gives!" the pink haired girl screeched. "You took too long, and I got tired of waiting for you to make up your mind." He continued to drag Sakura behind him till he got to the steps leading down to the kitchen, "I can walk perfectly fine on my own thank you very much!" she snorted in frustration. Sasuke let go of her wrist motioning for her to go down the steps, "Lady's first" he grinned knowing well that he was getting on her nerves; he rather liked it when she got angry, she looked hot. Sakura sneered at his last comment unamused, "Who would have thought you would turn out to be quite the gentlemen over the year's _hn_ Sasuke?" and with that being said she turned on her heel and walked down into the kitchen only to be greeted by the welcoming smell of food in the air.

'Well isn't she pleasant to converse with, I do have to admit that she's gotten feistier over the years. She's not the week clingy genin that I remember... guess I'll have to fix that.' "Hn." He followed right behind his former team mate.

Karin hurriedly ran over to the unsuspecting female and brought her into a tight hug. Sakura started to gasp for air not expecting the red heads strong embrace, "Finally! And I was beginning to think you two would never show up! You must be hungry sit, there is plenty of room and food!" the red headed girl grinned from ear to ear as she scampered back to the kitchen. "Sui-kun, get your lazy ass off the couch and help me over here would you!" with a sigh the jounin got up and made his way over to his lover.

Sasuke pushed past Sakura who stood at the bottom steps still flabbergasted by the other kunoichi. "Come on before you hurt her feelings." Sakura looked at the raven haired boy as if he had three heads, 'Since when did you ever care or notice anyone's feeling but your own, jerk.' Sasuke sat at the end of the table while Sakura followed. With Jugo to his left and Sakura taking a seat to his right, directly across from the orange haired man, Suigetsu passed out plates and silverware and took his seat next to Jugo. Karin finished dumping heavy amounts of food on to everyone's plate before taking her own seat next to Sakura. "Eat up every one!" Sakura looked to her right and found the girl sitting next to her had already started plunging into the beef curry and rice, with an appetite that could rival Naruto's and possibly even that of Akimichi Choji himself. Sakura caught herself wondering just how many miles this girl had to run every day to keep the weight going straight to her hips.

XxxxxOxxxxxX

After dinner Sakura decided to aid Karin in cleaning up the table and wash the dishes, while Suigetsu And Sasuke were fighting over who's turn it was to pick a movie and Jugo remained impassive not wanting to get involved. Karin was humming to herself lightly before breaking the silence between her and the seemingly new addition to the team. "So how long have you known Sasuke-sama?" Sakura looked at Karin puzzled as to why she had an interest in her relations with the Uchiha. "Oh I say I've known him for quite some time… since before we were genin." Sakura wished she could still be friends with him if nothing else but time have changed, Sasuke was a criminal who needed to be taken down and Sakura was the person sent to do her masters biding.

Karin looked at the kunoichi barely younger than she was, "That's surprising." Sakura looked at Karin "Why is that?" her voice did not betraying her curiosity. "Well if one were to take notice of both you and Sasuke's behavior towards one another, you appear to almost completely loath Sasuke, while he on the other had acts rather… strange." Sakura was now even more curious than before, "Strange?" Karin gave a curt nod, "Yes that's right he act's differently around you, I wonder why that is…" she seemed to be talking to herself towards the end of their conversation when the red heads attention turned back to the boys who were know wrestling over some movie Suigetsu was holding hostage. 'Strange? Different? The Sasuke I know hasn't changed one bit! In fact if anything he's become even more arrogant and worse still he's even more egotistical than before if it's possible, which clearly it was!' Sakura had fixed her glare back on the Uchiha not paying attention to the fact that the plate she was still drying had no water droplets left to scrub off.

Karin took notice of this fact and plucked the plate from Sakura's firm grasp while replacing it with one she had just finished rinsing. Sakura continued glaring at the Uchiha while taking it out on the innocent plate. Karin couldn't help but notice how hostile this girl was towards Sasuke, most girls fall head over heels for the man hell even she was one to admit that she did too, but then of course she always a Suigetsu. "He doesn't seem to hate you…" Sakura turned her gaze back to Karin, "Is there a question in there?" Karin turned off the faucet and turned to face young kunoichi, "What did he do to you?" this question took Sakura completely by surprise, how did she know Sasuke had done anything to hurt her? Couldn't she just not like the Uchiha, for being a traitor to his village and be mad she had once again failed in a mission that involved said Uchiha? "What makes you say he did anything to wrong me?" Karin gave the pink-et a frown, "I can see the look in your eyes every time he does something in an almost caring matter, It's hurt, sadness, anger, and every girl who's ever been hurt by someone she cares about has had that same look in her eyes that you have… trust me I should know."

Sakura looked down at, the floor suddenly being more interesting than the topic in hand. Karin repeated herself, "What did he do to you?" Still Sakura kept her gaze fixed at the floor 'Oh I don't know he ignored me and pushed me away every chance he had while I never faltered from his side, let's not forget he thought I was annoying for professing my love towards him, and just to top it off on all the reasons why I_ should_ hate him he tried to kill me while trying to bring him back.' Sakura moved her empty eyes up to face piercing yet gentle flaming ones, "It doesn't matter what he's done, does it?" she chuckled as she thought of how pathetic she really was for her lack of ability to kill the Uchiha physically and emotionally from her world. Karin's eyes grew sad as she watched an onslaught of emotions run in those pretty emerald eyes of the girl standing before her. "Could you help me with one more thing, and get the popcorn hanging on the inside of the pantry?" she pointed the direction of the pantry for Sakura's knowledge. Sakura smiled weakly "Sure no problem." Karin had grabbed a large bowl and placed it on the counter, just as Sakura came over with the pre-popped –pop-corn and poured it all in the large bowl.

The two girls made their way over to the living room with the bowl of pop-corn in hand; Jugo had a reclining chair to himself while Sakura took to siting as close to the arm of the couch as possible hoping that she wouldn't have to sit next to Sasuke who was still rolling on the floor with Suigetsu. Karin seemed to hear Sakura's thoughts because she plopped gracefully next to her and winked and the pink haired girl, Sakura smiled in appreciation. "Would you two quit squabbling and put in the damn movie!?" the read heads outburst was enough of a distraction that Sasuke quickly grabbed his chosen movie from Suigetsu's hand while kicking him just barely above the belt, which sent the fish flying impacting the wall. Sasuke swiftly placed the movie in the machine before the assaulted teen had time to protest.

Karin willed her lover to sit next to her while Sasuke took up residence next to the other arm of the couch Sakura was on. Sasuke had chosen a confusing yet very intuitive detective/horror film called 88 minutes, so like him. Suigetsu ended up losing interest no more than fifth-teen minutes into the film, he was already confused and found sleep was more entertaining. Karin was huddled up curled into her lover's chest while munching on the hogged bowl of pop-corn. Jugo was un interested in the film as he was preoccupied while reading a novel of some sort. Sasuke and Karin started to ague a little over half way into the movie over who they thought was behind the killings. Sasuke thought it was the male student from the psychology class and Karin thought it was the targeted phycologist lady assistant. They were both trying to argue their points as to why their choice as the correct one it had gotten so heated that Sasuke's Sharingan activated and Sakura decided to end the conflict.

"Both of you are wrong." She spoke calmly as both heads turned towards Sakura waiting for her to continue, "I've watched this movie at Ino's house before…" Karin wanted to know but Sasuke still wanted to figure it out on his own, "Don't tell me!" A smirk pulled at her lips as she continued, and he covered his ears. Realizing too late that his Sharingan was still active and he could read her lips, 'the-girl-in-both-his-psych-class-and-went-to-law-school. SHIT!' To say Sasuke was pissed was an understatement he was practically fuming as he heard a light chuckle.

He turned his attention to the pink haired girl the silly noise came from "What are you laughing at?" the question had come out more menacing then he had meant it to be and irritated his former team mate who know shared his distasteful attitude, "You." She stood up and walked up the steps and turned to go to her room 'Why does he have to be such an ass!?' Sasuke sighed as he watched Sakura rush up the stairs and stood up. Karin just looked at him, "Where are you going, there's only like ten minutes left?" Sasuke just kept walking in the same direction Sakura had left, "Where do you think? I'll see you in the morning." Karin smiled to herself "Good night Sasuke-sama!" he responded with a simple "Hn."

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Sasuke knocked on his door before entering, "Can I come in?" Sakura had already made herself comfortable on the wooden floor as far away from _his_ bed as possible. "It's your room isn't it?" her voice was high pitched and irritated just knowing that _he_ was right outside the door. He let out a sigh before he entered the room. He was expecting to see the kunoichi in his bed but didn't fail to notice a blanket and pillow, along with a mop of pink hair just above the huddled cloth in the corner of the room. "Sakura? What are you doing on the floor?" She grumpily sat up to grace his question with an answer, "Exactly what it looks like! I'm trying to sleep, not that you're helping much!" she shifted uncomfortably trying not to irritate her mid back.

Sasuke held his head in his hand, "Get off the floor Sakura you're acting like a child." That hit a nerve. "Why couldn't you just kill me!?" she voiced barely above a whisper, and it made him angry, "Why do you want to die so badly!? Is being here really so terrible?" he couldn't help but yell back at the girl, had she really wanted death compared to living here? 'Does she really hate me that much? And here I thought she only tried to kill me for a missions sake…' He was broke out of thought when the pink haired girl screamed back at him, "Well it's not like you want me here! I keep hoping that maybe if I annoy you enough you get tired of me and kill me or maybe you won't find my life worth ending and you'll just cast me aside like before!" she could feel tears pulling at her eyes but not because she was sad, no… she was angry.

Sasuke just stared at the screaming girl, "You don't even like me! You hated me last I checked, I thought I was _Annoying_ so why am I still-" She was cut of mid-sentence when she felt herself being lifted off the ground and pulled into a warm chest with strong arms. She opened her eyes to see a very angry looking Sasuke, she started to hit his chest with closed fist "Put me down Uchiha I-"Cut off once more and she could no longer see his eyes, "Shut up… you are annoying." She gasped, a sharp breath of air filling her lungs as he let her fall onto his queen sized bed.

Sakura stared up at the Uchiha for an explanation of his actions but found none and just as she was about to speak he beat her to it, "Who said that _I_, didn't want you here?"

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Naruto tossed and turned all night unable to sleep from nightmares he had of Sakura's ghastly pain filled death, each dream held a new horror of how she perished, each worse than the last. Naruto had had enough; in each dream Sakura cursed him for not being there to save her, screaming his name in hopes of being saved but no matter what Naruto did in his dreams to try and help her, the end results were always the same, death.

He threw the covers off himself waking up with a cold sweat. Naruto moved to the side of his bed and sat off the edge recalling how he just left Sakura to die. He looked over to his nightstand and read the clock to be 5:23 am. Naruto found some clean clothes and put them on all to egger to leave the house, he needed the fresh air. He grabbed his wallet and keys before he walked out the door of his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Can Be So Problematic **

**Chapter 4**

Sakura stared up at the Uchiha for an explanation of his actions but found none and just as she was about to speak he beat her to it, "Who said that_ I_, didn't want you here?" She opened her mouth to retort but quickly closed it when she realized she couldn't argue that fact. 'Why? Why now? Just when I made my resolve about him never caring, he does all of this!' Sakura finally let her tears flow; she was confused and angry at the man standing above her.

Sasuke just glared at the girl, he too was frustrated and mad but he wasn't mad at her, he was mad that nothing he ever did seemed to be the right thing. Sasuke watched as the girl looked down with her head bent over while her and griped the covers in what looked like anger that is until he saw water droplets hit her lap. 'Is she crying?,' "Sakura, why are you crying?" If she didn't know any better she would have thought there was almost a sprinkle of concern in his voice.

Sasuke could see her trembling form; she was visibly shaking on his bed. He was about to question her again before he heard he mumble something not even his acute ears could quite make out, "What did you say?" Suddenly the Pink haired girl tore her gaze from her lap and stared up to meet onyx, her shaking became even more violent from that point on. Sakura would never admit that he intimidated her, not for a moment. She tried to move her lips to form words calmly but ended up blurting it all out at once in a nervous stammer, "I said that I hate you!"

His eyes widened in shock before he could move his calm facade back into place, 'Why am I so angry? I should be happy that she hates me! But then… why did it hurt when she said that?' Sakura took in his face and was even angrier than before she hated how he seemed unfazed by everything she said, "You always ruin everything!" Sasuke was burning up, '_I_ ruin everything, since when!?' while on the outside he looked as cool as could be. "Why did I have to get sent on that stupid mission!? Oh but nooo it just had to be Tsunade's way or no way! I told Kakashi it was a bad idea! And Naruto just had to run head in like always! Now look where it's left _us_! I'm stuck here with you while their back in Konoha!" She momentarily choked on a sob, her face stained with tears, "I HATE you!" Sakura could feel herself gasping for air, she was crying so hard that she forgot to breath. She realized she needed to calm down, the room was spinning slightly and she could see spots of black in her vision and she started panicking only making it worse, 'inner Sakura: Calm down and take deep breaths, nice and slow…' Sakura listened to her soothing inner voice and could feel the oxygen starting to return to her muscles.

Sakura forgot momentarily what had just transpired when suddenly she was knocked on her back and her hands were pinned above her head. Her puffy eyes widened in shock as she saw the Uchiha straddling her waist with his stunning face just inches away from her own. She shivered when his warm breath met her cold skin, he had a sickly sweet yet musty, woodsy sent that she had just noticed as she took in a deep breath through her nose. "What are you doing, get off of me!" Sakura had already started struggling against his grip. He completely ignored her, already set in his mind nothing could deter him not even her inhuman strength, "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you hate me."

A deep green met piercing crimson, she stared into his eyes while delving into her thoughts 'I want to… and perhaps I even meant it for one moment, but I forgave you a long time ago so that I could try and perhaps move on with my life.' She couldn't look into his hypnotic eyes afraid she would speak the truth to him and closed her eyes in a tight squint. With renewed vigor she sent chakra flowing through her arms down to her closed fist sending immense power flowing through her as she slowly started to pry her hands away from one another as he kept his firm hold with his hands around both her wrist's. "I said get off o-Aaah!"

The Uchiha could feel her sudden surge of chakra coming from the kunoichi beneath him and knew he had to distract her to break her concentration; the action Sasuke chose to take took her by surprise none the less, as Sakura made an audible noise out of disbelief enabling her to finish her assertion.

The Uchiha had made a trail of saliva as he lightly trailed his tongue from making circles around her collarbone and up her neck slowly. He stopped once he made his way to the pulse point on her neck and sucked gently nipping at it only once before he pulled away looking her in the face to see her reaction. He liked feeling her under his skin, and Sasuke doesn't _like_ anything. He caught himself thinking back to earlier that day once more thinking about how he had her bent over as she grasped the counter. He wanted to see her in similar positions like that one with slightly different reasons as to why. She had tasted so good, her skin was soft under his touch, he wanted to taste more of her, he wanted to take in more of her, feel more, he wanted to explore of the cherry scented flower beneath him.

She stared at him with wide doe eyes, she watched the raven haired boy as the red slowly faded to black. When their eyes met she saw a look in his eyes she couldn't recall seeing in anyone's before. It looked almost as if he was hungry…

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

As he stared into her eyes, his gaze intense he could tell she was confused. Sasuke shifted his head back to the base of her neck breaking their stare off, slowly he blew cold air on the saliva trail he left just moments ago and noted as she shivered from the breeze from head to toe. He put his mouth next to her ear and whispered words to her, "I said to look me in the eyes and tell me that you hate me, Sa-Ku-Ra." His voice came out huskier than he had intended it to be.

Sakura had to suppress her voce from making another audible and embarrassing noise as she felt a shiver go down her spine at his words. He moved his head back up to face her he smirked as he saw her reaction, her head was turned to the right with her eyes sealed shut however she was chewing on her bottom lip, and with her long pink hair sprawled out all over the bed she was being sexy without meaning to, and it made his core feel a little too hot. He kissed her jaw line causing her to turn her face towards him with her eyes wide open, no longer chewing on her lower lip.

"What do you think you're doing!?" He smirked at her flustered face, "What does it look like I'm doing?" she felt him shift her wrist so that one of his enormous calloused hands would be enough to keep them pinned above her head and gasped as she felt his right hand placed low on her hip trailing her shirt just above her belly button, while at the same time he dawdled butterfly kisses along her jaw line. "Stop it!" she squeaked with a quickened breath. Her shit slowly started to move up as he paused his kisses to speak, "Not until you look at me and tell me the truth."

Bitterly she looked up and squinted her eyes at the Uchiha as she met his stare, "I hate you." They held each other's gaze for a few moments as the Uchiha kept all his movements halted looking for any sign of her words being anything but truth when finally he found it.

She couldn't help but have a guilty conscious, and it showed in her eyes 'Does the universe hate me or something? I finally started to move on and now he's drawing me back into his world stupid Uchiha! (Inner Sakura: So what! I mean hello earth to Sakura! His touches feel amazing what are you doing turning the guy down? You should be telling him how much you've loved him! I mean I'm the one who will have to deal with your sulking later on!) I'm _Not_ going to take it back! I should hate him after all that he's put me through in the past 5 years! (Inner: I never said you had to forget what he's done, I'll help you kick his ass later, but right now you should be trying to win him over! You have the ability to _tame_ the man and if you can make him yours we could take him back to the village! You wouldn't have to mourn over him and you'd have what you'd always wanted) He would never come back… especially not with me.'

Her thoughts were cut off by a rather a familiar husky voice, "I don't believe you." Sakura opened her mouth about to argue when abruptly her complaints were muffled by a soft pair of lips pressing deeply onto her own sealing them shut. Sasuke had started caressing her cheek with one hand while the other was placed firmly on her hip. Sasuke reluctantly released her lips as the need for air burned his lungs. She had always wanted her first kiss to come from the man she loved and she felt a flam flicker in her heart sending heat throughout her body, she hadn't been this happy in a long time but she wouldn't let it show.

The man she had always loved was finally returning her feeling, but it was a forbidden love she held for him. Uchiha Sasuke is a criminal and Haruno Sakura was the praised prodigy of her master, the Hokage, the leader of the very village whom has tasked themselves with hunting him down either to bring him in or end him.

Sasuke studied the woman beneath him and was startled at what he saw. Her eyes had a mix of emotions running through them, happy, sad, guilt, shame. One tear fell from her eyes as she smiled, a weak and broken smile, not the smile he wanted to see. He though he had done something wrong and kept one hand by her face to wipe away her tear. "What's wrong?"

She laughed slightly and weak mixed with a sob, there were many things wrong, "Sasuke I- we can't be… like this." Her words were soft and full of regret, "You've always been able to read me like an open book… so you know how I feel about you and _my_ village… I can't let this continue so please stop… let me-" Sasuke chuckled slightly, "Sakura I haven't been keeping you from stopping this, I'm not even holding you down anymore."

Sakura registered what the Uchiha said and brought her hands into eye sight, he hadn't moved an inch as she did so 'What… how long have I…' She moved to gently push on his chest trying to get him to move off of her but he didn't budge. "Sasuke please we can't…" Sasuke scoffed grabbing her frail looking arms as he sat up still straddling the kunoichi beneath him, "And why not? I know you still want me, that you still have feeling towards me." Sakura's brows furrowed together as she scrutinized the Uchiha, "It doesn't matter what_ I_ want, my duty as a shinobi of the hidden leaf comes before anything _I want_!"

The next thing she knew both of her hands were pinned on either side of her hand as the Uchiha quickly made contact with her throat earning him a raspy groan. "Sasuke what are you doing!?" she inhaled sharply as he started sucking harshly where his lips attached to her throat and nipped harshly eventually when the suction became increasingly harsh he let go with pop while he let his tongue circle on her bruised skin trying to sooth it. "You just admitted that you still have feelings for me, yet you obviously need an excuse indulge in the person you care about." Without even bothering to look at the girl he continued downwards until his lips met her collarbone, once more repeating the same action as before earning yet another throaty moan. He let her wrist go in favor of curling his strong arm under her back to lift her up while taking his left hand a gripping her firm ass. Sakura grasped his raven locks with both hands trying to pull him off while he took it as encouragement letting up with another popping noise.

"Sasuke… this goes against everything I believe in as a shinobi…" He looked at her with those same hungry eyes again, "Do you believe in me?" She hesitated before nodding her head yes in reply. "Then trust me, I didn't leave you and the rest of team 7 behind to purposely hurt you. Sakura you were there for me when no one else was… I'll admit I took it for granted but now I want to make it up to you." She was waiting for further explanation when he savagely attacked her lips with his own, nipping at her lips and gliding his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance. He wanted to explore her wet cavern he wanted to taste every part of her if she'd let him. She parted her lips giving into him as she lifted her arms around his neck pulling him in deeper as their tongues fought for dominance.

Slowly and sneakily she removed one of her arms from around the busy Uchiha as she cleverly snaked her arm under his tight fitting t-shirt. He released Sakura's mouth taking in a much needed breath; he felt his heated core shiver upon contact with her cold skin and decided on helping the young kunoichi remove his shirt.

She could feel her body slowly begin to heat when she eyed his well-toned abs and his carved out biceps flexing as he pulled his shirt over his head casting it to the floor not caring where it went. She moved to grasp his arms she wanted to feel him under her nails. She felt his muscles roll under his skin as her yanked her shirt over her breast covered only by her bindings. His teeth grazed her skin as he moved his mouth to the valley between her breasts; her grabbed it with his teeth and harshly ripped the bindings from her chest revealing that her hips were not the only curves on her beautiful body.

Sasuke had decided that he wanted her baggy t-shirt off. He moved off of his straddling position and to her side only so that he could pull her onto his lap facing him. "Lift up your arms." The Uchiha rasped, and she complied. She let out a startled whimper when he molded a hand to her right breast and squeezed and tweaked her nipple, while her twin was sucked into his warm moist mouth, his tongue twisting it while other time his teeth scraped it. "Sasuke-kun!" her breathing became inconsistent as mewls of pleasure occasionally slipped past her lips, he brought both hands up to fondle both breast staring at them intently. He took each of her nipple's between both a thumb and a forefinger turning his gaze to meet clouded emerald eyes before he clamped down on the abused nipples, causing her to through her head back and yelp in pleasure, "I'm going to explore every inch of your body, with no crevasse, no cavern left untouched."

Sasuke groaned softly as Sakura rolled her body while sitting on his lap, she had created friction between both of their sex causing his erection to grow ever more, 'Did he like that?' in experimentation she rocked her body back and forth in a swaying motion causing a hitch in her lovers breath. "Saku-ra…" Sasuke griped her thighs tightly halting her movements while he tried to keep his breath steady, "Sasuke-kun!? Did I do something wrong?" She studied his face for a moment as she saw his tongue lick his lips, seconds later she was on her back again with her legs wrapped around his hips.

He was on his knees hovering above her and spread his legs wider to keep his balance. He grabbed her knees with both of his large hands to spread her legs wider and thrust his clothed erection across her fully clothed womanhood back and forth each thrust just as controlled and agonizingly slow paste for both parties, until Sakura started to meet his thrust causing him to groan long with her shaky moans. "Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke halted his movements causing her to protest with a frustrated moan. Sasuke took in her angelic face and grasped it with one hand, "I won't force you to do anything your uncomfortable with Sakura, I know that you are a-"

He was cut off when a pair of swollen lips met his own and sucked on his tongue greedily before pulling away, "Pants off… now" She gave him a devious glare, "There's no one I'd rather be with than you, Sa-Su-Ke-Kun!" She threw him that beautiful loving smile she always saved just for him, that smile that he remembered seeing on her face when they were just genin. He quickly helped her remove her own pants, leaving her in only her white underwear.

He ran a finger down the slit of her woman hood and in turn she grasped the thin sheets until her knuckles turned white trying to stifle down a moan at the edge of her swollen lips. "Don't hold back your moans, I like hearing your voice." Sakura stared in astonishment, everyone knows that Sasuke doesn't _like_ anything, 'He like's my voice? Even those strange noises I can't help but make?' "Sakura… you're soaking wet." He grinned when he saw a light blush cross her face, and just as she opened her mouth to retort he plunged a finger in her tight sex along with part of her panties, instead of coherent words a loud moan came out between those pretty pink lips of hers.

He retracted his finger from her womanhood and striped the last of her clothing from her body leaving her completely bare and exposed to her lover. "Hey! You're still dressed!" She gave him her best pouting face while her hand inched forward unzipping his pants releasing some of the pressure on his groin. "Hn." He pulled down both his pants and boxer briefs simultaneously and kicking them off to the floor.

He repositioned himself with Sakura's legs wrapped around his waist giving her a quick kiss before he slowly trailed kisses from her jawline to her neck, pausing at each of her lush mounds sucking on both abused nips, arousing her further, and as if he was worshiping her goddess body, trailed kisses from the valley between her breast down her stomach until his mouth met gauze.

He hadn't forgotten how he bent her over and wrapped her injured mid, almost lower back. He paused kissing where her belly button should be but wasn't visible due to the bindings. "Does it hurt?" his eyes were full of grief knowing he was the one who had caused her pain, she saw this as their eyes met, and smiled gently "I forgot it was even there until you mentioned it just now." Her words did little to ease his mind but he continued none the less, "Let me know if I hurt you…" she ran her slim fingers through his raven locks and gently rubbed in circles trying to coax him into continuing, she could feel her abdomen burning with a new sensation she hadn't remembered feeling before.

Sakura smiled down at her frowning lover, "You won't hurt me, I trust you besides I'm not as breakable as I look." She closed her eyes into line creases and gave him a reassuring smile. Sasuke removed her legs from his hips and through them over his shoulders, causing her back to lift off the bed, her wet sex inches from his lips. "Sasuke-kun!? What are you doing?" He had that same hungry look in his eye's like before, "Trust me I think you'll like this." He closed his eyes inhaling deeply through his nose 'she smells so sweet, I wonder what she tastes like…' Sakura shot up with her elbows allowing her torso to rise with her head straight up staring frighten at the thought of Sasuke not wanting her after he did this, "Bu-but Sasuke-kun it dirty there!" Sasuke opened his eyes and smirked at the alarmed kunoichi who was giving him a scornful look beneath him, "I'll be the judge of that." The worried pink haired girl started to back up before the raven haired boy griped her hips pulling her even closer to his mouth than the last, "I don't think so Sakura-chan." Giving her an evil grin before plunging into her heated wet sex.

The sudden a new stimulation made her claps under her elbows as she gave a silent scream and her eyes opened wide. His skillful tongue did wonders to the withering girl under him as he was now supporting most of her weight, which wasn't really much. If he liked her sent then he loved her taste. She had just the right amount of sweet that seemed slightly salted, almost as if she was made just for him.

Sasuke could tell from her quickened heart rate and erratic breathing that she was close; he soon discovered she was also highly sensitive as well when he took in her pink pearl sucking on it until it released under the steady pressure he applied, it wasn't until he held one of her tits and teased her nipple and repeated the same act with her clit once more did she come. He drank her juices greedily and started to toy with her clit again. It wasn't until she started thrashing from the overstimulated nub did he halt his ministrations. She was breathing heavily when he finally laid Sakura on her back, she had hazy and clouded eyes she was in pure bliss; if that was what it felt like with his tongue what would it be like when he entered her?

"Did you enjoy your first orgasm? Hn. You almost kicked me." He frowned but she could tell his feelings weren't really hurt, if anything she thought he was trying not to laugh at her. "You're too good at that…" he chortled at her almost compliment, "In time when you're less sensitive and more experienced you might be able to fully appreciate my skills" She looked at him with those same hungry eyes, full of lust. Now she understood he wanted her as much as she wanted him "Sasuke-kun, I want you inside…" he removed one hand from her hip and rubbed her swollen pink pearl receiving an excited moan.

While holding his eyes to hers he pushed one finger in her womanhood pumping her slowly before adding a second, his ears were met with muffled moans and so he halted his movements waiting for her to open her eyes, "Why did you stop?" she whimpered with pleading eyes. "I told you that I wanted to hear your beautiful voice, so stop silencing your moans or I won't continue" she opened her mouth to object and as soon as he saw her lips part he scissored his two fingers in her sex causing her to scream with desire. Her loud moans continued to fill the room when he added a third finger and started to pump violently. Sakura griped onto Sasuke's biceps for dear life when she felt that same coil winding in her core about to burst "Sasuke-kun!" She came once more and shook fiercely as he continued to pump his three fingers in her core making her ride out her second orgasm.

When he didn't stop she couldn't take the stimulation and started to lash out not meaning to hurt him again. He grabbed both of her small wrist and held them pinned above her head and continued pump her even faster, "Sasuke-kun I ca-can't!" She screamed, stuck in a trance when she was hit by multiple orgasms. Sakura felt if any more waves hit her she would surly die, she used her monster strength breaking free of the Uchiha's hold on her and struggled free until her bottom met the cold and hard wooden floor. "ITAI!"

Sasuke Stared wide eyed as she hit the floor, "Sakura! Are you alright, are you hurt!?" he was looking down at her from where she left him, she shook her head in an obvious no, "No no! I'm fine really, well more than fine that was… that was amazing…" Sasuke shook his head at the girl "We can stop if it's too much for you, I promise I won't be mad…" She quickly stood up from the floor upon hearing those words leave his mouth, "Don't you dare back out on me Uchiha Sasuke" She gave him a devilish smile as she made her way over to the raven haired boy. With her pinky finger she left no room for argument as she used her brute strength to push him down meeting hardly any resistance. It wasn't until that point did Sakura get to fully appreciate taking in his whole body 'He's so… there's no way that can fit in me…'

Sasuke had placed his hands behind his head and had his feet crossed not intending to argue with thee blushing girl. "Like what you see?" She looked up at him not sure as to how to respond, "I could say the same about you…" Sasuke smiled at his little cherry-blossom, "Your right I do happen to like what I see, get over here so I can have a closer look." Sakura climbed back on the bed and hovered over her lover giving him an intense kiss pulling and sucking on his tongue before he flipped her over so that he was on top. "You really can't said the thought of being at the bottom for anything can you?" He smiled and kissed her neck, "I can think of a few positions." Her blush increased at all the dirty thoughts running through her head before he interrupted her thoughts, "Besides this next part requires more experience than you currently have."

He kissed her cheek lovingly and looked her in the eyes with serious onyx ones, "This might hurt you a little but only until you can adjust, we don't hav-"She silenced him with a finger as she smiled, "Aren't you forgetting that I am one of the most skilled medical ninja in the world? I know _all_ the risks this next step brings, I trust you."

Sasuke smiled back at her, "If it's what you want." She giggled at him and moved a stray lock out of his beautiful coal eyes, 'Did she just laugh at me!?' "I want you Sasu-ke-kun" He spread her legs as wide as she could handle as he grasped his manhood and positioned it at the entrance of the moist lips of her sex and slowly wedged his whole 8 ½ inches of raw muscle in her virgin hole. She gasped out in pain with tears at her eyes, he hated seeing her in pain, even more so when she cried because of him, 'God damn she's fucking tight as shit.' He kissed her forehead pressing his smooth lips against her skin in attempt to sooth her, "It'll feel good soon, you just have to adjust to my size…"

Sakura could feel that all too familiar heat start burning in her core, "Sasuke-kun… move… please move…" he didn't have to be told twice, slowly he started to thrust removing himself almost halfway before he would thrust back inside her tight wet core. He continued at a slow pace mistaking her mewls as pain when really she was getting frustrated, he looked down at the girl beneath him who had a twisted face he couldn't read. Just as he was going to pull out of her all the way, "Sasuke-kun, I'm not going to break…" He looked at her with a shocked expression and stopped moving 'She's in pain isn't she?' "Sakura I'm not going to-" he was gasped as he was unprepared for her sudden actions. She had started moving on her own, thrusting herself onto his stilled cock at a faster paste then the grueling one he had set. She moaned his name as she continued to impale herself on his huge shaft, she could feel him pulsing inside of her, "Sasuke… harder, please go much faster…"

Sasuke griped her hips with both hands as he slid almost completely out before slamming back into her. As he continued his rough treatment of her sex he picked up the pace soon reaching almost his full speed. She screamed his name as she felt the spring in her core burst! Sakura griped his back as he continued to viciously thrust at a rigorous pace trying to find his own release. Within seconds after her he found his on release finally and gave a few harsh thrust ridding out his own orgasm before he collapsed on top of her.

They both were painting heavily lying still, trying to catch their breath as Sasuke had yet to pull out of the pink haired girl. Sakura was the first to breaking the comforting silence attempting to fight of sleep for a while longer, "That was… wow." Sasuke inhaled and exhaled sharply "It gets better, but your right that was wonderful." Gradually he lifted himself onto his forearms noticing that the pink haired girl was having trouble breathing and slowly leaned back being gentle to pull out his limp member. Sakura shivered at the loss of warmth but welcomed a greatly needed deep breath of air.

The raven haired boy made his way of the bed to retrieve the stolen covers and pillow off the floor, returning moments later to already find that Sakura had wormed her way under the thin sheet she had left on the bed for _him_. She yawned curling into a ball and turning to face Sasuke only to complain, "It's too cold in here…" he chuckled at her comment while throwing the quilt back on his bed to cover the sleepy girl. "And to think that you were planning on sleeping on the floor…" He laughed as the half asleep girl attempted to make a pouting face with her bottom lip pushed out he kissed her briefly before he joined her under the covers.

Lying flat on his back with a pillow between his right hand and head he pulled the pink-et close so that she formed to his left side. Sakura let her left arm rest on her lover's strong chest, rising up and down as she nestled her face in the crook of his neck just before she succumbed to sleep. Sasuke let his eyes travel over her beautiful sleeping face, finding sleep when he finally closed his eyes and listened to her steady breaths, 'Good night my little cherry-blossom.' He kissed her on the lips careful not to wake her before he drifted into sleep.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Naruto tossed and turned all night unable to sleep from nightmares he had of Sakura's ghastly pain filled death, each dream held a new horror of how she perished, each worse than the last. Naruto had had enough; in each dream Sakura cursed him for not being there to save her, screaming his name in hopes of being saved but no matter what Naruto did in his dreams to try and help her, the end results were always the same, death.

He threw the covers off himself waking up with a cold sweat. Naruto moved to the side of his bed and sat off the edge recalling how he just left Sakura to die. He looked over to his nightstand and read the clock to be 5:23 am. Naruto found some clean clothes and put them on all to egger to leave the house, he needed the fresh air. He grabbed his wallet and keys before he walked out the door of his apartment.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Hinata woke with the sun, it's ray's barely coming through the blinds in her room. Yawning she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes; she momentarily wondered where she was until she recalled her mission. Hinata realized she must have been in the spare room that Naruto had told her about but never call to mind going to bed last night, horror struck her when she looked down to see she was still wearing the same cloths from the other night 'Oh no, I must have fallen asleep when I was waiting for Naruto-kun to set up my room!'

Quickly they young Hyuga got out of bed and made her way across the small room to the door. As soon as she opened the door into the hall she smelt a delicious sent coming from the kitchen, 'Naruto-kun is cooking breakfast?' she made her way down the hall to the kitchen only to see Naruto flipping pancakes. "Ohayo, Hinata-chan." She stared at the blond in surprise "G-good morning… Naruto-kun"

He turned off the stove and threw the last pancake onto a small pile, turning on his heel Naruto walked past the pearl-eyed girl and placed to plates of food on his small dining table. Naruto waited for her to follow and pulled out a chair for the young Hyuga heiress. "T-thank you Naruto-kun, it looks delicious." Both plates consisted of scrambled eggs, two pieces of Bacon, white toast with grape jelly and three medium sized pancakes. "Do you want something to drink? We have some milk left I think along with apple juice, orange juice, and of course water…" Hinata smiled at the blond, "I'll take a glass of milk please." Naruto nodded his head and made his way over to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder "Good choice." He reappeared with two large glasses of milk in each hand.

Hinata had already started eating her food when he handed her the glass of milk she asked for 'This is so good!' Hinata used the milk to help wash down the food I her mouth. "Naruto-kun I didn't know you could cook, It's very good thank you!" Naruto gulped down a huge chunk of pancake before replying to the girl, "Don't mention It's my mom's recipes, who knows how it would have turned out If I hadn't learned a thing or two from her books."

The young Hyuga frowned at were their conversation had led, 'I think I'm just making things worse by being here! Forgive me Naruto-kun.'

"Do you happen to know what time it is?" Naruto shrugged not really sure what the time was exactly, "The sun is just starting to come up so it's probably around seven-ish." Hinata had just finished her plate and grabbed Naruto's as well as their cups too put in the sink and started cleaning while Naruto stayed leaned back in his chair. "Did you have any plans for today Naruto-kun?" Naruto crossed his arms and appeared to be in thought, "Well I already got grocery shopping done, and I also got a spare key made for you just in case, that and I visited the bank so I have that trip across town done…" "Naruto-kun… how long have you been up for?" again he shrugged "Around 5:30 or so."

Hinata looked at her blue eyed friend with curiosity, "What did you visit the bank for?" He looked away from her pearl eyes with guilt evident on his face. "Well actually I found time to visit Tsunade this morning… I told her that I didn't think it was fair for you to have to suffer with me… She assured me and I quote "Hinata will be in your house until I say so and knowing you I'll have her there for three no eight months if I should see fit! Now go home you're getting on my nerves! And if I should find that she's not feel like she belongs in your house, so help me Naruto I will Hyuga Neji Himself to babysit the both of you! Am I clear!"" Hinata blushed heavily just now realizing that everyone in her clan must know that she's now living with Naruto on assignment. "No offence Hinata-chan but your cousin really irritates me…"

"Oh that's alright… um… I find he leaves that impression on many people…" Naruto stood up, "So since I don't want to see him around here anytime soon, that I should heed the old hags words." Hinata smiled. "Oh? Good but what does that have to do with why you went-" Naruto walked closer to the girl in his kitchen, "So that's why we are going to go buy you some furniture for your bed room."

Hinata thought her heart was failing her "Ehh?"


End file.
